Heart full of blood
by La Clair
Summary: What happens, when desired one leaves and only thing left is single white carnation on the grave... /A bit ooc, but still, I like it. OC warning. Rated just in case.
1. Prologue

Rufus Shinra uniósł głowę. Stojąca przed nim dziewczyna w służbowym garniturze Turks zdawała się mówić poważnie, co w jej przypadku było mocno niepokojące i bardzo podejrzane. Patrzyła na niego szarymi oczami, błyszczącymi spomiędzy jasnobrązowych kosmyków grzywki, i wyraźnie oczekiwała odpowiedzi. Shinra westchnął.

-Dobrze.- powiedział.- Chociaż nie rozumiem powodu.

-To jedno, o co cię proszę.- powiedziała dziewczyna cicho.- Nie chcę, by ktokolwiek oprócz ciebie znał ten numer, a i tobie daję go tylko z musu.

Shinra milczał. Długo.

-Cóż.- stwierdził wreszcie.- Wypada zatem chyba powiedzieć: do widzenia.

-Żegnaj.- poprawiła go cicho. Kiwnął głową, patrząc na nią uważnie. Odwróciła się i wyszła, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Rufus Shinra przyłożył palce do warg, kryjąc zimny, ironiczny uśmieszek.

-Do następnego spotkania…

Spod okna dobiegł pisk gwałtownie ruszającego samochodu.

-…moja droga.


	2. 1: White carnations

Zadzwonił telefon. Reno zaklął siarczyście, odkładając długopis. Na wyświetlaczu pojawiła się informacja o odebranej wiadomości; otworzył klapkę, wsuwając papierosa w zęby. Spojrzał na odebrany tekst i zakrztusił się dymem.

-Roxie i Seth biorą ślub?!- ryknął, wypluwając papierosa na biurko.- Z jakiej okazji, do cholery?!

Rude uniósł brwi.

-Może chcą?- zasugerował. Reno spojrzał na niego jak na niedorozwiniętego umysłowo i prychnął, jednoznacznie określając swoją opinię na temat instytucji małżeństwa. Ponownie zapalił papierosa i zamknął telefon.

-No i wiesz.- Rude uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.- Zobaczysz się z Kit.

Reno spojrzał na niego ze złością, ale nie była to złość skierowana na współpracownika. Rude znał przyczynę tej złości, a w każdym razie domyślał się jej. Kitzey, dawniej „kobieta Reno", która dwa lata temu odebrała licencję i wyjechała, by zacząć pracę w innym oddziale ShinRy. Od tamtej pory umilkła, nie odzywała się, nic. Zmieniła numer i Reno stracił z nią jakąkolwiek łączność. Rude nie chciał nic mówić, ale widział, jak bardzo Reno czuł się urażony. Zwłaszcza tym, że Kit wyjechała bez pożegnania, bez słowa, żadnej wiadomości.

Rude uniósł lekko okulary i spojrzał na Reno. Ten patrzył na zdjęcie, stojące na jego biurku. Zdjęcie, przedstawiające całą ich grupę - Reno i Roxie, Elena i Kitzey, Rude i Naith, Tseng i Seth. Za ramkę zdjęcia zatknięty był pojedynczy biały, zasuszony starannie goździk. Goździk ten miała otrzymać Kit na pożegnanie.

Ale pożegnania nie było.

-Powinieneś pojechać.- powiedział Rude po długiej chwili ciężkiej ciszy.- I powiedzieć jej, co o tym myślisz. Poza tym, to wypada. Jedź.

-A ty?- mruknął Reno niechętnie.

-Ja mam robotę.- Rude uśmiechnął się ledwo zauważalnie.- Z tego, co mi wiadomo, Elena jest w szpitalu, a Tseng czy Rufus przecież ot tak sobie nie pojadą.

Koniec końców, półtora tygodnia później Reno siedział w samochodzie i patrzył na dom. Dom był niewielki, biały, z poddaszem, ogródkiem i wszystkim. Na podjeździe stało kilka pojazdów, ale nie widział wśród nich wozu Kit. Westchnął, spojrzał na biały goździk zatknięty za wstążkę prezentu dla pary młodej. Zacisnął zęby. No. Raz kozie wio.

Wysiadł z samochodu, zamknął go starannie i ruszył w stronę domu.

Powitała go uśmiechnięta i radosna Roxie. Zmieniła się. Włosy nosiła równo obcięte i dłuższe, fioletową farbę zmieniła na granatową, opaliła się. Wydoroślała. Reno uśmiechnął się wymuszenie, próbując zachowywać się normalnie. Wręczył Roxie prezent, wyjąwszy goździk zza wstążki, i wymamrotał okolicznościową formułkę. Dziewczyna odmamrotała okolicznościowe podziękowanie i zaciągnęła go do salonu. Tam jego mina rozjaśniła się nieco - Seth ustawiał butelki. Gorzej, że kręciło się kilku innych ludzi.

Kitzey nie było.

Reno zacisnął zęby. Obecność alkoholi mogła go nieco pocieszyć. Trzeba tylko przetrzymać ceremonię, a potem to już będzie z górki. Zresztą, może są korki, może Kit się po prostu spóźni, ale będzie. Tak. Na ślub brata przecież przyjdzie.

Chyba.

Udało mu się wytrzymać ceremonię. Dostał od Roxie mały wazonik z wodą na biały goździk i przez cały czas obracał go w palcach czując, że chce mu się zapalić. Kiedy Rox zauważyła kwiat, spoważniała, ale udał, że nie widzi. W tym był dobry. W niewidzeniu.

Ślub minął, a Kitzey wciąż nie przychodziła.

Reno postawił wazonik z goździkiem na stole w jakimś kącie i ciężko opadł na krzesło. Przysunął sobie butelkę i, bez kontrolowania etykietki, wlał do szklanki na herbatę. W tej chwili przeklinał swój mocny łeb, alkoholu z całej imprezy mogło nie wystarczyć.

Godziny mijały. Kitzey nie przychodziła. Wreszcie odsunął szklankę i podszedł do Setha.

-Ej.- zagaił.- A Kit cię olała czy co?

Seth spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

-To ty nie wiesz? Kitzey nie żyje.

* * *

Reno poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś przywalił mu młotem w głowę. Świat zatrzymał się w miejscu i ograniczył do niedowierzania. Co? Jak? Dlaczego? Z jakiej okazji…? Nagle ogarnęła go złość. Przecież nawet się nie pożegnała! I tak, teraz, dowiaduje się, że…

-Co…?- wydusił z siebie po długiej chwili. Seth patrzył na niego poważnie.

-Słyszałeś. Zginęła w akcji, jak zawsze chciała.

Reno milczał.

-Jej grób jest na tutejszym cmentarzu.- dodał Seth cicho.- Czwarta kwatera, piąty rząd. Jak chcesz, to idź. Rozumiem.

-No co ty.- Reno natychmiast okazał oburzenie.- Miałbym sobie wódkę odpuścić? Jutro pójdę… Może.

Seth odprowadził go wzrokiem.

-Nie jestem pewna, czy ona tego chciała.- powiedziała Roxie, podchodząc.

-Ja też nie.- przyznał Seth, obejmując żonę ramieniem.- Ale to była jej decyzja.

Roxie kiwnęła głową, nie uśmiechnęła się. Seth westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na sufit. Pokręcił głową. Po chwili usłyszeli stuk drzwi wejściowych. Roxie rozejrzała się.

-Poszedł.- powiedziała cicho.- Ciekawe, czy i kiedy wróci.

* * *

Reno stał nad prostym, szarym grobem z granitu i milczał. Patrzył na pojedynczy biały goździk, który przed chwilą złożył na płycie, delikatnie poruszany wiatrem. Turk usiadł na niskiej ławeczce i postawił obok siebie butelkę, gwizdniętą ze stołu.

-No i masz, Kit.- powiedział, wyjmując z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki paczkę papierosów.- Wbrew twoim przepowiedniom nie umarłem na raka płuc, za to ty już ziemię gryziesz. Dziwny jest ten, cholera, świat. Co nie?

Umilkł, obracając w palcach nie zapalony papieros.

-Ech, kurde, Kitzey, ty cholero. Ja wiedziałem, że z tobą będzie masa problemów. Kiedy tylko cię zobaczyłem, wiesz? To twoje spojrzenie na tę pieprzoną klamrę… nie było łatwo, co? I nudno też.

Umilkł ponownie i milczał. Długo. Zapalił papierosa i ponownie zaczął mówić, cichym, monotonnym głosem. Ściemniło się i zaczęło świtać, kiedy jego monolog się skończył. Butelka była pusta, paczka po papierosach też. Reno otarł oczy, załzawione pewnie od wiatru, i wstał.

-Do zobaczenia.- powiedział cichutko.- Moja Kitzey.

Pochylił się i trącił palcem goździk, leżący na grobie. Odwrócił się i odszedł, nie patrząc za siebie. Nie wrócił do Setha i Roxie, wsiadł do swojego samochodu i oparł dłonie na kierownicy. Po chwili zacisnął zęby, odpalił silnik i ruszył z piskiem opon.

Jakiś czas później otwierał drzwi do gabinetu Tsenga.

-Ostatnie zlecenie Kit.- warknął do przełożonego.

-A po co ci to?

-Potrzebne! Dawaj!

Tseng zmierzył Reno uważnym spojrzeniem i wstał. Podszedł do szafy i przez chwilę grzebał w papierach. Podał Reno chudą teczkę, wyjętą z grubego segregatora. Ten porwał ją i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami. Poszedł jednak nie do swego gabinetu, ale do prywatnego pokoju. Rozłożył teczkę na stole i poszedł jeszcze na chwilę do kuchni. Wziął zapasy na długie godziny pracy i siedział do rana.

Rude i Elena przez chwilę stali na korytarzu, patrząc na smugę światła pod drzwiami pokoju Reno.

-Przejął się.- powiedziała Elena, wciąż z ręką na temblaku.- Naprawdę się przejął.

-Wiedziałaś, że Kit nie żyje?- spytał Rude. Elena potrząsnęła głową.

-Od niego się dowiedziałam. Oczywiście, jest mi smutno, ale… po tym, co z nim robiły z Roxie…

-Zachowuje się jak zakochany.- zauważył zdegustowany Rude.

-Ale nie jest.- w głosie Eleny brzmiała jednak niepewność.- Była mu bliska. Po prostu się przejął.

-I teraz ma pretekst do mordu.- powiedział, podchodząc do swoich drzwi. Elena kiwnęła głową, rzucając jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na światło, i również poszła do siebie.

Reno wsunął palce we włosy. Słyszał, oczywiście, rozmowę kolegów, ale nie reagował. Był zbyt zajęty. Jego Kit… Tylko on miał, do cholery ciężkiej, prawo ją uderzyć. On. Nikt inny. Tylko on. Zaklął bezsilnie. Był bezsilny.

I wtedy zobaczył nazwisko, wypisane w dole strony zamaszystą ręką Kit. Uśmiechnął się i przetarł zmęczone oczy. Teraz już mógł iść spać.

Położył się, ale mimo zmęczenia nie mógł zasnąć. Leżał z otwartymi oczami i patrzył w sufit. Nie umiał pogodzić się z myślą, że żywiołowa i rozrywkowa Kit nie żyje. To do niego nie trafiało. Nie potrafił pogodzić tych dwóch prawd. Wciąż pamiętał jej ostatni psikus i to, jak się wtedy wściekał. A teraz… Cholera, kurde, no!

Zakrył oczy przedramieniem. W palcach wolno dopalał mu się papieros.

* * *

-Tseng?

-Czyżbyś czegoś chciał, Reno?

-Chcę dokończyć zadanie Kitzey.

Tseng uniósł głowę. Reno, rzecz godna odnotowania, stał przed jego biurkiem i patrzył ze spokojem, ale wyczekująco. Tseng przyjrzał się uważnie podwładnemu. Nie wyglądał na pijanego, na naćpanego też nie, a że w zębach dopalał mu się papieros, to stan normalny. I najwyraźniej chciał odpowiedzi.

-Zastanowię się i dam ci znać.- powiedział Tseng, opuszczając wzrok na papiery. Usłyszał głośny łomot; wszystko, co było na jego biurku, podskoczyło i opadło w strasznym nieładzie. Reno władował drugiego kopniaka w krzesło, posyłając je na ścianę i rozbijając w drzazgi. Wyszedł, nie zapominając huknąć drzwiami. Tseng opadł na oparcie krzesła i zabębnił palcami w blat biurka. Nie podobało mu się to, co wyrabiał Reno. Te ostatnie dwa lata w dużej części strawił na naprawianiu sobie opinii, którą zdemolowały mu Roxie i Kit. A teraz usilnie starał się… i zachowywał jak zakochany dupek. Dupkiem był. Ale zakochany…?

Nie, przymiotnik „zakochany" wyklucza rzeczownik „Reno".

Tseng stuknął palcem w biurko jeszcze raz czy dwa i wstał. Poprawił papiery i wyszedł, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Zapukał do drzwi na końcu korytarza i po chwili usłyszał krótkie „Wejść". Wszedł.

-Co cię sprowadza?- zapytał Rufus Shinra, nie unosząc głowy znad papierów.

-Ta sprawa z Reno.- odparł.- Nie wiem, czy pozwolić mu na…

-Pozwól.

Tseng skłonił głowę.

-Tak jest, sir.- powiedział cicho i wyszedł. Nie rozumiał zarówno postępowania Reno, jak Rufusa. Prezydent chyba wiedział coś, co powinni wiedzieć wszyscy, ale co - to pozostawało zagadką.


	3. 2: Dreadful deed

-Reno? Reno! Reno, do czorta, gdzie jesteś?!

-Tu.

Elena zajrzała do kuchni i przeraziła się. Reno siedział przy stole, rozczochrany jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, z ręką we włosach. Widać było, że jest pijany, a skoro było to widać, to nieźle musiał pojechać. Wyglądał, jakby go ktoś krowie z gardła wyjął, zmięty, przemielony, wybebeszony na lewą stronę.

-Matko, Reno, co z tobą?- Elena natychmiast przysiadła się do niego.

-Nic mi nie jest.- jego dłoń bezwładnie wylądowała na blacie stołu.

-Widzę właśnie.- powiedziała kwaśno.- Upiłeś się.

-Odwal się, 'Lena.

-Chodzi o Kit, prawda?- spróbowała dotknąć jego ręki, ale odsunął się.- Męczy cię, że nie możesz się zemścić.

-Spieprzaj…

-Wytrzeźwiej do jutra.- powiedziała sucho Elena, wstając.- Jedziesz poprawiać po Kitzey.

Reno uniósł wzrok.

-Tak…?- wymamrotał po chwili.- Fajnie…

Głowa opadła mu na blat. Zasnął.

Elena machnęła z rezygnacją ręką i wyszła z kuchni. Reno został. Spał do zmierzchu, kiedy to obudził go Rude, szarpiąc brutalnie za ramię.

* * *

Reno zerknął na kartkę, potem na dom. Adres się niby zgadzał, ale rudera była mocno nieprzeciętna. Dach zapadnięty, drzwi w ogóle nie ma, okien też - tylko jakaś tektura. Osypujący się strumyczkami tynk i dziury w ścianach, pozatykanie jakimiś gałganami. Przez chwilę myślał, że się pomylił albo coś ma z oczami, ale nie.

Sprawdził starannie, czy ma wszystkie graty i wysiadł z samochodu. Wolno, ostrożnie, podszedł do otworu wejściowego i chwilę nasłuchiwał. Pusto, głucho. Wywalił tekturę kopnięciem i od razu rozpłaszczył się na ścianie.

Rozkaz był jeden - znaleźć i zabić.

Czuł już euforię pogoni i mordu, ale musiał się opanować. Uspokoił się kilkoma wypracowanymi oddechami. Spokój. Spokój i opanowanie. Kiedy jest robota, tylko to się liczy, a on, do cholery, był profesjonalistą. Nawet, jeśli jednocześnie był dupkiem. Jedno drugiego nie wykluczało. Kit i Roxie wytłumaczyły mu to aż za dobrze.

A robota nie była łatwa, skoro Kit nie dała sobie rady.

Rozejrzał się, zaciskając palce na broni. Ciche, puste, zdemolowane pokoje. Ki diabeł? Podwoił czujność i wzmógł ostrożność. Coś tu śmierdziało, i to bynajmniej nie ściany. Szósty zmysł wojskowego darł się jak opętany. Reno rozpłaszczył się o ścianę korytarzyka i zajrzał do kuchni. Pusto, głucho, śmierdzi jak zaraza. Co jest, do…?

Skrzyp.

Strych.

No tak, oczywiście.

Deski sufitu runęły na niego, zasypując go gradem drzazg i powodzią pyłu. Ramieniem osłonił głowę i to go uratowało przed wstrząsem mózgu - dostał w to ramię ciężkim butem, usłyszał tąpnięcie i cichy jęk. Zaklął i rzucił się w pogoń.

Dziewczyna była drobna i biegła jak sarna, mimo ciężkich buciorów. Dopadła jakiegoś motoru, ryknął silnik. Z piskiem i smrodem palonej gumy ruszyła, zasypując go gradem drobnych, tnących jak igiełki kamyczków. Zaklął jeszcze raz, dosadniej, i rzucił się do samochodu. Nie da jej uciec. Co to, to nie.

Zauważył ją po chwili, jadącą tak ostro, że przestał się dziwić. Wyjął pistolet i wcisnął gaz do dechy. Jej sprzęt nie mógł się równać z jego sprzętem. Właduje jej kulkę w łeb i będzie zacieszał. Tak!

Zrównał się z nią i oddał kilka strzałów. W ciężkim zdumieniu patrzył, jak unika każdego, podrywa się i skacze, wykręcając salto w nieprawdopodobnym, niemożliwym dla takiej smarkuli skoku. Skoczyła z rozpędzonego motoru i wylądowała, przetoczyła się i zaklęła. Wcisnął hamulec, aż nim rzuciło, wyskoczył z wozu, nim dziewczynie minął szok. Była jednak lepsza, niż mógł się spodziewać. Poderwała się i runęła w długą, nie patrząc za siebie. Z tyłu dobiegł huk.

Motor.

Biegł za celem, zły, ale opanowany, gotów do mordu.

Strzelił w biegu i cudem trafił. Dziewczyna wrzasnęła cienko, padła, przetoczyła się bezwładnie kilka metrów. Dopadł jej, kiedy próbowała wstać, co z przestrzelonym kolanem było niemożliwe. Kolbą pistoletu przyłożył jej w skroń, czując, jak ogarnia go perfekcyjny spokój. Dziewczyna upadła na wznak, jej oczy zaszkliły się, ale wciąż była przytomna. Stanął nad nią i lodowato wymierzył w czoło.

-To za moją Kitzey.- warknął. Strzał odbił się dalekim echem wśród ścian budynków.

* * *

Reno wszedł do kuchni zakurzony i zły. Rude spojrzał na niego i nie powiedział nic. Reno podszedł do lodówki i grzebał w niej przez chwilę, jak zwykle mrucząc klątwy pod adresem zaopatrzeniowców.

-Jak poszło?- zapytał wreszcie Rude.

-Trochę mnie, kurde, przegoniła.- Reno zatrzasnął drzwi lodówki.- Zaraza pieprzona. Ale tak poza tym to luz.- wyszedł, nie zapomniawszy huknąć drzwiami. Rude pokręcił głową. Reno był naprawdę niereformowalny.

Tymczasem Reno wlókł się do gabinetu Tsenga. Ten już na niego czekał, stukając palcem w blat. Kiedy Reno wszedł, nie poruszył się.

Turk przemaszerował przez pokój i klapnął na krzesło, wyjmując papierosy z kieszeni.

-I co?- zapytał po dłuższej chwili Tseng, obserwując smugę dymu.

-Zrobione.

Cisza. Reno zaciągnął się, patrząc spod oka na przełożonego. Tseng nie poruszył się. Czekał. I doczekał się.

-Chcę zobaczyć akta Kit.- powiedział Reno, rozdeptując peta na dywanie szefa.

-Po co ci one?- zapytał Tseng udając, że nie widzi.

-Potrzebne.- wykrzywił się podwładny szyderczo. Tseng zastanowił się, wolno stukając palcami w blat. Wreszcie się zdecydował. Wstał. Chwilę grzebał w szafie, po długiej chwili niecierpliwego przerzucania papierów wyjął opasły segregator i podał podwładnemu.

-To wszystko?- zdziwił się Reno.

-Charakterystyka ogólna i ostatnie dwa lata.- odparł chłodno Tseng.- Materiały ze szkolenia ma pan prezydent. I chyba nie są ci potrzebne.

Reno nie skomentował. Wsadził świeżego papierosa w zęby i odebrał segregator. Wyszedł, delikatnie jak na swoje możliwości zamykając drzwi. Tym razem poszedł do gabinetu i cisnął segregator na biurko. Biurko jęknęło, zdjęcie podskoczyło i upadło szkłem do dołu. Podniósł je delikatnie. Z powrotem wetknął ususzony goździk za ramkę.

Ostatnie zdjęcie pierwszego miotu po kryzysie. Stali parami, instruktorzy za nowicjuszami. Nowi obejmowali się ramionami, stojący z brzegu Kitzey i Seth pokazywali do obiektywu palce ułożone w znak „V". Kit się śmiała, puszczając oko fotografowi; ona zawsze się śmiała.

No. Prawie zawsze.

Zdecydowanym ruchem odstawił zdjęcie i usiadł za biurkiem. Czekała go kolejna zarwana noc. Był szczerze zdumiony własnym postępowaniem, ale nie mógł tego ot tak zostawić. Nie mógł. Jakiś tam honor miał, do cholery ciężkiej. Otworzył segregator. Sam nie wiedział, czego szuka. Ale szukał i wiedział, że znajdzie.

Czytał.

Kitzey Salicey, licencja otrzymana dwa lata temu, brat bliźniak Seth, sierota. Charakter wybuchowy, żywiołowy; dziewczyna inteligentna, bezpośrednia, sprytna. Trochę nimfomanka…

-Trochę?- prychnął.

Co dalej. Pierwsze zlecenie. W parze z Sethem odnieśli wielki sukces… drugie zlecenie… i kolejne…

Rude patrzył na nadzwyczajnie skupionego kolegę i myślał, że zachowuje się jak kretyn z kompleksem rycerza.

* * *

Reno zaklął. Coś mu nie pasowało w aktach Kit, ale nie umiał powiedzieć, co. Jakby czegoś brakowało, coś się zgubiło. Wrócił do ostatniej sprawy, tej, którą sam dokańczał. Przeczytał całość jeszcze raz. Kto, co, dlaczego, kiedy. Przebieg leczenia. Podawane leki. Rokowania.

Zaraz…

Seth mówił, że zginęła w akcji, a w papierach wyraźnie było, że trafiła do szpitala ranna, ale żywa. Próbowali ją ratować. Ostatni wpis…

-Co?!- ryknął, plując papierosem.

Wypis ze szpitala na własną odpowiedzialność?! Ale jak? Więc co, nie chciała umierać w szpitalu, podłączona do setek kabli i maszyn, otępiała od leków, no tak, ale czemu, co tu jest źle… I nagle zrozumiał.

Nie było jednej rzeczy.

Aktu zgonu.

Ale wszyscy uważali, że nie żyje. Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na to niedopatrzenie. Nigdzie nie było potwierdzenia jej śmierci, ale i tak uznali ją za zmarłą! Seth zabrał siostrę do domu, no jasne, kiedy miała już szanse, tak, i wróciła u niego do zdrowia, tak, do cholery, tak! I nikt nie mówił, nie doceniali jej, a pomysł Setha na leczenie w domu uznali za idiotyczny i położyli na Kit krzyżyk! Tak głęboko uwierzyli w jej śmierć, że nie sprawdzali! Tak, cholera, kurde, TAK!!

Wstał. Za oknem zaczęło się rozjaśniać. Zgasił światło i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zszedł na parking i znalazł swój wóz. Wsiadł, nie bardzo wiedząc, co chce zrobić. Odpalił silnik i wyjechał za bramę, którą otworzył mu zaspany i pomstujący strażnik. Jechał przez wolno jaśniejące miasto, a myśli kłębiły mu się pod czaszką. Jechał, nie wiedząc gdzie i po co. Ale jechał. Musiał jechać.

W jakimś zapuszczonym ogródku plama bieli.

Zwolnił i po chwili zatrzymał samochód. Kępka białych goździków tuż pod płotem lśniła w świetle wstającego słońca. Wysiadł z samochodu i zerwał jeden kwiat.

Po chwili, spędzonej na gapieniu się przed siebie, wiedział, czego chce. Wrócił do wozu. Zawrócił i wcisnął gaz do dechy. Silnik ryknął i wystrzelił przed siebie. Mknął przez jaśniejący świat z nagle uchachanym kierowcą, lśniąc od wstającego świtu, z dokładnie wytyczonym celem.


	4. 3: The sin who was desired

Reno miękko zatrzymał samochód i siedział chwilę, patrząc na dom Setha i Roxie. Biały goździk leżał na fotelu obok niego. Nie wiedział, ile tak siedział i która jest godzina, ale słońce było już w miarę wysoko. Wreszcie poruszył się, wziął kwiat i wysiadł.

Podszedł wolno do drzwi, zadzierając głowę, by spojrzeć na okno poddasza. Wydało mu się, że widzi jakiś ruch, ale to mogło być tylko złudzenie. Bez patrzenia w stronę zegarka zadzwonił.

Seth otworzył po dłuższej chwili. Wyglądał na dość przytomnego, chociaż był w samych gaciach. I wyraźnie się zdziwił, widząc Reno.

-Co ty…- zaczął, ale nie dane mu był skończyć. Reno bez słowa wparował do środka i pobiegł schodami na górę.

-No i masz.- powiedziała Roxie, wyglądając z kuchni.- Naprawdę sądziliście, że się nie dowie?

Reno wbiegł na poddasze i rozejrzał się. Krótki korytarzyk, naprzeciwko schodów białe drzwi. Podszedł i delikatnie zapukał. Czekał.

Drzwi po chwili uchyliły się wolno. Reno patrzył.

To nie była już ta wesoła, towarzyska dziewczyna. Włosy, o które zawsze dbała jako o jeden z najważniejszych atrybutów kobiecych, teraz były zmierzwione i matowe, dłuższe niż dawniej. Dużo dłuższe. Cera wyglądała na wysuszoną, oczy przygasły i były podkrążone. To już nie było to szare, wyzywające spojrzenie, jakim zwykle go obdarowywała rano, kiedy budził się u jej boku. Paznokcie, jej dawna duma i chluba, były nierówne i połamane, ewidentnie obgryzione. Ubrana była w wyciągnięty sweter i dziurawe dżinsy, bosa.

Wyciągnął rękę z goździkiem. Bez słowa. Przyjęła, również bez słowa. I w milczeniu rzuciła mu się na szyję.

Schudła. Obejmując ją, czuł pod palcami wystające żebra; biodra, które zapamiętał przecież jako niemal idealne, teraz były dość nieprzyjemnie kościste. Miała chude ramiona, słabsze; dawniej uścisk miała taki, że czasem brakowało mu tchu. Ale żyła, żyła i to było ważne.

Jej włosy łaskotały go w policzek. Odsunął ją lekko, ale nie dała się pocałować. Cofnęła się.

-Kit…

-Reno.- spojrzała mu w oczy.- Po cholerę żeś przylazł?

Co…?

-Było już dobrze.- ciągnęła.- Miałam od was i waszych zadań spokój. Aż tu nagle zwalasz się ty. Nie Rufus, nie Tseng, nie Aliize, tylko ty.

Ze zdumienia odebrało mu mowę. Tylko ona to umiała: sprawić, by zapomniał języka w gębie i tylko stał jak ten debil.

-Nie znalazłeś lepszej dziwki?- rzuciła jeszcze, odwracając się. Wstawiła goździk do wazonika, w którym był już jeden kwiat. Ten, który leżał na grobie.

-Czemu zmieniłaś numer?- wykrztusił wreszcie.

-To oczywiste.- prychnęła.- Żebyś go nie miał.

Co?

-Tylko Rufus go znał.- powiedziała.- A ja prosiłam, żeby nikomu nie dawał i zgodził się.

-Chciałem cię zobaczyć, mała cholero.- warknął.

-Ale ja ciebie nie chciałam widzieć.

Co?!

-Ale… ja myślałem…

-Myślałeś.- potwierdziła lodowato.- I jak zwykle na myśleniu się skończyło.

Nie rozumiał jej. Dlaczego to mówiła? Co nią powodowało, jaka przyczyna, jaki miała w tym cel? Czy wtedy, te dwa lata temu, brak pożegnania miał coś znaczyć, dać mu coś do zrozumienia? Dlaczego wyjechała tak późno, że aż wcześnie? Czego chciała?

Uśmiechnęła się.

-Wejdź.

* * *

-Naprawdę? Postanowiła wyjść?

Seth wyglądał na oszołomionego. Reno kiwnął głową, przywołując na twarz swój zwykły arogancki uśmieszek, zaciągnął się dymem.

-Umówiliśmy się na jutro.- powiedział.- Mam po nią być o siódmej.

-He, he.

-Nie? Wolne, kurde, żarty. Dobra, ja lecę.- wstał.- Widzimy się jutro.

Seth kiwnął głową i odprowadził gościa wzrokiem. Roxie westchnęła.

-Nie wierzę.- powiedziała.- Siedział tam tylko dziesięć godzin i ją przekonał, a myśmy się użerali trzy i pół miesiąca. Przespał się z nią czy co?

-To raczej pewne.- Seth zaczął zbierać naczynia ze stołu.- Uwierzysz, że przepuściłby taką okazję?

-No w sumie nie.- Roxie roześmiała się.- Idę do niej. Pewnie już wpadła w panikę, że nie ma co na siebie włożyć.

Reno siedział za kierownicą i patrzył w okno Kitzey. Widział, jak przyszła do niej Roxie i jak rozmawiają, przeglądając ubrania Kit. Uśmiechnął się. Kobiety. Nigdy się nie zmienią. Nawet mimo faktu, że te dwie konkretne kobiety nie były takie, jak reszta. Wyrzucił niedopałek za okno i zapalił silnik. Cicho i spokojnie wykręcił i pojechał z powrotem.

-Gdzieś ty był?- napadł na niego Tseng, ledwie wszedł do kuchni.- Całą noc w papierach, znikasz nad ranem jak sen jaki złoty i wracasz jakby nigdy nic?

-Do cholery, Tseng, nie przywykłeś jeszcze?- zarechotał Reno. Tseng pokręcił głową i wyszedł. Reno pokazał w ślad za nim _digitus__infamis_ i dorwał się do lodówki. Naprędce przygotował sobie coś na ząb. Potem wrócił do pokoju, kłopot zmycia naczyń zostawiając innym, i walnął się spać.

Spał twardo, bez snów.

* * *

Do drzwi Setha i Roxie zadzwonił o dziewiętnastej dziesięć. Wcześnie, jak na swoje możliwości. Natychmiast stanął oko w oko z roześmianą panią domu. Roxie powitała go szczerym chichotem i wpuściła do salonu.

-Kit się stroi.- powiedziała.- Siadaj. To jej jeszcze chwilę zajmie.

Uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem.

-Jak ją przekonałeś?- zainteresowała się Roxie.

-Starym sposobem.

-Ach. No tak. Głupie pytanie.

-No, wiesz. Zawsze działało.

Przerwał im cichy szelest. Reno wstał.

Kitzey wolno schodziła ze schodów, muskając dłonią poręcz. Wyglądała zupełnie inaczej niż wczoraj - w skromnej i eleganckiej sukience za kolana i szpilkach, wiązanych cienkim rzemykiem do połowy łydki. Włosy miała spięte klamrą, po dawnemu lśniące i miękkie, w falach układające się na ramionach. Oczy Kit lśniły, delikatnie podkreślone kredką. Była ładna jak dawniej. Uśmiechnięta jak dawniej. Dawna Kit w całej okazałości, obleczonej w wytworną czerń.

Podeszła i podała mu rękę. Paznokcie miała opiłowane i pociągnięte perłowym lakierem. Z bliska widział jej delikatne rumieńce, czego wcześniej u niej nigdy nie zauważył.

-Bawcie się dobrze.- powiedziała Roxie, wypychając ich za drzwi. Kitzey roześmiała się i wtuliła w jego ramię. Pozwoliła posadzić się na miejscu obok kierowcy i zacisnęła palce na torebce.

-Reno?- odezwała się, kiedy wsiadał.- Przepraszam cię za wczoraj.

-Spoko.- odpowiedział, wykręcając na jakimś podjeździe.

-Po prostu uważałam, że będzie lepiej, jeśli już się nie spotkamy.

-Dlaczego?

-Byłoby lepiej, gdybyś zapomniał.

-Kitzey, co ci? Siedziałabyś w tym pieprzonym pokoju do usranej śmierci! Przecież…

-Och.- prychnęła.- Daj spokój.

Umilkł. Nie chciał się z nią kłócić, nie dziś. Dzisiaj chciał, żeby wszystko było idealne. Nie po to uruchamiał kontakty, by w ostatniej chwili coś spieprzyć. Perfekcja. Perfekcja i opanowanie.

Zatrzymał wóz. Kit rozejrzała się w milczeniu.

-Och, Reno.- westchnęła po chwili.- Zachowujesz się zupełnie jak nie ty. Nie musiałeś.

-Ale chciałem.- otworzył jej drzwi.- Chciałem, dziewczyno.

Tym razem pozwoliła się pocałować. Wiedział - jakoś - że mimo twardych słów tęskniła za nim. I że już dawno nie miała faceta. Odsunęła twarz i westchnęła głęboko. Czekał. Poczuł na twarzy dotyk jej rzęs.

-Nie powinieneś przychodzić.- szepnęła.- Ale cieszę się, że jednak przylazłeś.


	5. 4: Heart full of blood

Kitzey leżała z głową opartą na piersi Reno i słuchała jego oddechu. Jak zwykle - ona obudziła się mocno przed świtem, a on sobie w najlepsze kimał. Dziewczyna odgarnęła z twarzy zmierzwione kosmyki i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Było dobrze. Teraz było dobrze. Miała go przy sobie - a po prawdzie to pod sobą, ale to przemilczmy - słuchała jego oddechu i bawiła się jakimś zaplątanym, czerwonym kosmykiem.

Westchnęła. Puściła jego włosy i wstała ostrożnie, by go nie obudzić. Ubrała się szybko i cichutko, wyjęła z torebki kartkę papieru i mały, zasuszony goździk. Położyła to na stoliku i wzięła szpilki w rękę. Pochyliła się jeszcze, by go pocałować, i zniknęła, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Kiedy obudził się godzinę później, od razu zauważył kartkę i goździk. Zacisnął zęby. Przeczytał wiadomość krótką, zaledwie kilka zdań. Wyjął z kieszeni spodni portfel i wsunął do niego kwiatek.

„Wybacz, Reno" napisała Kit. „Musiałam. Tym razem mówię Ci: żegnaj. Wyprowadzę się od Setha i Rox. Proszę Cię, nie szukaj mnie już. Tak naprawdę będzie lepiej. Żegnaj, kochanie. Zapomnij o mnie i żyj dalej. Kitzey"

Zaklął dosadnie. Szybko schował kartkę i zaczął się ubierać. Ręce drżały nieco, ale szło mu szybko. Porwał marynarkę i zbiegł na dół. Otworzył drzwi samochodu i niemal natychmiast odpalił, rozwijając swoje standardowe sto osiemdziesiąt na godzinę. Szlag z bezpieczeństwem! Teraz nie da jej uciec, co to, to w życiu.

Na miejsce dotarł w niecałe pół godziny. Nie wiedział, ile czasu stracił, ale czuł, że za dużo. Wyskoczył z samochodu, nie zawracając sobie głowy gaszeniem silnika i zamykaniem wozu. Zauważył ją - otwierała drzwi swojego pojazdu… Na chwilę zaschło mu w ustach, potem się wkurzył. Kilkoma długimi krokami dopadł jej, kiedy już wsiadała.

-Tym razem nie dam ci zniknąć.- warknął, wyciągając ją za łokieć z samochodu.- Nie tym razem.

Wyrwała mu się.

-To nie ma sensu!- jej głos załamał się.- Reno, daj mi spokój! Między nami nic nie ma, rozumiesz? Nic!

Chwycił ją za ramiona i potrząsnął silnie.

-Kit, dziewczyno, zastanów się, co ty gadasz w ogóle!

-Ja cię nie kocham, Reno, ty to zrozum!- krzyknęła nieco histerycznie, wyrywając się jak szalona. Nie dał się. Przygarnął ją do siebie i przytulił mocno, ale tak, by ledwo mogła się ruszyć. Chwilę walczyła, potem usłyszał jej szloch, poczuł palce, zaciskające się na jego koszuli. Wtulił twarz w jej ramię, nie rozluźniając uścisku.

-Reno…- płakała.- Z ciebie jest dupek pierwszej wody…

-Wiem.- mruknął bez emocji.- A teraz bierz graty i wracaj do domu, zimno.

Stała przez chwilę, wtulona w niego tak ciasno, że mógł spodziewać się siniaków. Potem puściła go wolno i wyzwoliła się spod jego ramion. Z cichutkim westchnieniem wyjęła z bagażnika walizkę i zatrzasnęła klapę, uśmiechając się do niego przez łzy. Odpowiedział uśmiechem, zamykając drzwi jej samochodu i oglądając się na swój. Postanowił jednak najpierw oddać ją w czułe ręce brata, a potem zatroszczyć się o wóz… Chociaż nie wierzył, by ktokolwiek mógł się zainteresować wozem z emblematami ShinRy.

Seth spojrzał na niego przez ramię, odprowadzając siostrę do salonu. Wtedy dopiero Reno rzucił się biegiem do samochodu, zgasił silnik - Tseng go zabije za rachunki ze stacji - i starannie pozamykał wszystko, co dało się zamknąć. Wtedy, uspokojony, wrócił do Kit.

Siedzieli we trójkę w kuchni, Kit mocno zarumieniona, z opuszczoną głową. Podszedł i usiadł obok niej, opierając ramię o oparcie jej krzesła. Spojrzał na Setha i kiwnął leciutko głową. Seth odpowiedział delikatnym, pytającym zmrużeniem oczu. Reno uśmiechnął się tylko i lekko przytulił Kitzey, wywołując żywiołową reakcję Rox. Jednak nie zdążyła dostać słowotoku, bo Seth położył jej rękę na ramieniu.

-Kit.- odezwał się Reno po krótkiej chwili ciszy.- My zaraz będziemy szli.

Spojrzała na niego.

-Dokąd?

Pochylił się.

-Do domu…

* * *

-No, nie wiem.- powiedział Tseng.- Załatwisz jej tam zastępstwo?

-Wyślę Elenę…

-Oszalałeś?!- wrzasnęła Elena z drugiego końca kuchni. Reno skrzywił się; dziewczyna miała naprawdę słuch jak świstak.- Rude'a ślij! Ja się stąd nie ruszam!

-On też się nie ruszy.- mruknął Tseng cicho. Reno uśmiechnął się blado i wetknął papierosa do ust, wyciągając zapalniczkę. Elena sapnęła przez nos, patrząc ze złością w ich stronę, i wróciła do parzenia kawy.

-No to już nie wiem.- Reno wzruszył ramionami.- Ty wiesz, że ja tej cholery pilnować muszę, bo jeszcze zrobi coś głupiego.

-A gdzie teraz jest?- zainteresowała się Elena, podchodząc.

-Eee… U mnie.- Reno wlepił wzrok w dym, unoszący się nad stołem.

-U CIEBIE?!- zirytowała się Elena.- TUTAJ?!

-No… niekoniecznie…

Tseng chrząknął i odsunął Elenę.

-Reno.

-Tak, szefie?- zaciągnął się papierosem, nie patrząc na przełożonego.

-Ja wiem i ty wiesz, że ja wiem, ale po jasny gwint Kit ma wiedzieć?

Elena zamrugała, Reno przez chwilę miał nieobecny wyraz oczu. Wreszcie westchnął i zgasił papierosa w popielniczce. Tseng pokiwał głową.

-Może byś tak ją zapytał o zdanie?- zasugerował, wstając. Reno spojrzał na niego dziwnie, ale nie skomentował, chociaż widać było, że ma ochotę. Tseng kiwnął głową i wyszedł, a Elena natychmiast zajęła jego miejsce.

-Co on wie?- zapytała natarczywym szeptem, wietrząc jakąś robotę.

-Czasem mam, kurde, wrażenie, że za dużo…- mruknął Reno ponuro, patrząc na puste pudełko po papierosach.- I się, cholera, zastanawiam, skąd.

Elena wzruszyła ramionami. Reno westchnął i wrzucił pudełko do kosza, wychylając się lekko i mrużąc oczy. Wyjął komórkę z kieszeni.

-Do kogo dzwonisz?- zainteresowała się po chwili Elena.

-Do Kit…- odparł z roztargnieniem.- O, cześć, cholero. Ty w domu siedzisz?- chwilę słuchał, uśmiechając się nieco złośliwie.- Nie no, luz, ale… Co? Kurde, Kit, nie ścieśniaj, gadaj.

Słuchał chwilę, a Elena z chłodnym zainteresowaniem obserwowała zmiany, zachodzące na jego twarzy.

-Ale…- zaczął i znów urwał.- Dobra. Dobra, przyjadę. Mhm, tak. Tylko spróbuj ruszyć dupę z domu, to cię w nią kopnę! No, cześć.

-A jej co się stało?

-Dobre pytanie.

Reno oparł łokcie na stole i poczochrał energicznie włosy. Elena skrzywiła się, odsuwając od niego swoją kawę. Niby sytuacja płynnego zawieszenia trwała już dobrze ponad miesiąc, ale nikt z tym niczego nie robił. Kit przyjechała przedwczoraj, ale Reno sprawiał wrażenie, jakby mieszkała z nim od zawsze. Przez te dwa dni chodził cały szczęśliwy, dopóki Tseng nie sprowadził go na ziemię gadaniem o równości przydziałów.

-Reno, czy ja dobrze pojęłam, że masz mieszkanie na mieście?- zapytała Elena po chwili, marszcząc brwi.

-Mhm.

-I z tego ta cała chryja?

-Mhm.

-Przecież Seth i Roxie mają cały dom, a Tseng się o to nie rzuca!- spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem.

-Jemu to powiedz.

-Może chodzi o twój charakter?- zastanowiła się na głos i zachichotała. Spojrzał na nią z irytacją.

-STFU, 'Lena, 'kay?- mruknął i wstał. Odprowadziła go wzrokiem, popijając kawę i kryjąc za kubkiem ironiczny uśmieszek. Kit miała na niego zdecydowanie dobry wpływ, chociaż, na ile ją pamiętała, z dziewczyny też było niezłe ziółko.

Reno przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy faktycznie Elena ma rację. Wreszcie doszedł do wniosku, że taka smarkula jak ona racji mieć nie może i poszedł na dół.

-Wychodzę!- ryknął w stronę gabinetu przełożonego i, nie czekając na reakcję, powlókł się w stronę parkingu. Wsiadł do samochodu i siedział przez chwilę nieruchomo. Wyciągnął spod tyłka paczkę papierosów i rzucił je na sąsiedni fotel, zapinając jednocześnie pas. Wciąż nieco zamyślony zapalił silnik i wyjechał z parkingu, budząc się na zakręcie i wyrywając samochód z piskiem opon.

Przejazd przez miasto zajął mu niecałe dwanaście minut. Zahamował pod kamienicą i wychylił się, opierając łokieć o papierosy i usiłując spojrzeć w swoje okna. Jednak nie widział niczego poza parapetem i fragmentem nicianej firanki. Westchnął i wysiadł, starannie zamykając samochód. Otworzył bramę kluczem i niemal wbiegł na czwarte piętro.

Kit otworzyła natychmiast.

-Długo ci zajęło.- powiedziała zgryźliwie, zamykając klapkę komórki. Uśmiechnął się, chwytając ją i przyciągając do siebie. Pozwoliła się pocałować, ale zaraz odepchnęła go, śmiejąc się złośliwie. Wzięła go za rękę i pociągnęła do środka.

-Mam dwie wiadomości.- szepnęła, z powrotem wieszając mu się na szyi.- Dobrą i złą. Od której zacząć?

-Od złej…- wymruczał, bawiąc się jej włosami. Westchnęła.

-Zła jest taka, że jednak niedługo pomieszkamy razem.

-O kurde! A dobra?

-A dobra…- zachichotała i ugryzła go w ucho.- Dobra jest taka, że dostałeś na ten czas urlop.

-Co?- aż ją odsunął.- Jak ty to zrobiłaś?

Wzruszyła ramionami, patrząc na niego kokieteryjnie. Jej wzrok wyraźnie mówił: Ty masz swoje, a ja swoje sposoby. Po chwili namysłu stwierdził, że woli nie wiedzieć i ponownie ją pocałował. Tym razem wywinęła mu się niemal natychmiast i, chichocząc złośliwie, poszła w stronę kuchni. Poszedł za nią, ciekawy, co zrobiła, kiedy jej się nudziło.

-Obiad będzie za chwilę.- poinformowała go przez ramię.

Zdębiał.

Nie wyobrażał sobie Kitzey jako kury domowej i przykładnej żony, a siebie w roli odpowiedzialnego męża. Oczywiście, że miło było spotkać się z takim powitaniem jak dziś (może wyłączając te złe i dobre wiadomości), ale jakoś nie sądził, by mógł przywyknąć do tego trybu życia i że Kit długo by to bawiło. Bo że teraz traktowała to jako coś w stylu rozrywki, było widoczne gołym okiem. Jasna sukienka, nie sięgająca kolan, zwykłe klapki i włosy upięte w niedbały kucyk. Podobała mu się taka, ale znacznie bardziej wolał Kit jako…

No, jako jedną z nich. Jako Turk.

-Mógłbyś zdjąć mundurek.- powiedziała, zerkając na niego i uderzając lekko łyżką w ramię.- I umyj ręce.

-Kit… ty się, kurde, dobrze czujesz?

-Nudziło mi się.- poskarżyła się i zaczęła chichotać.- Oj, Reno, daj spokój… ciesz się, póki możesz.

Roześmiał się, klepnął ją w tyłek i poszedł do łazienki. Gdy wrócił, właśnie rozstawiała na stole talerze, nucąc coś cicho. Stanął w drzwiach, oparł się łokciem o framugę i patrzył. Wciąż widać było, że jeszcze niedawno przechodziła ciężkie chwile. Jeszcze była nieco bledsza niż powinna być, ale oczy miała zdrowe i pełne blasku, paznokcie wciąż zadbane, a dłonie i palce po dawnemu zwinne. Jednak coś w rysach twarzy i układzie ust świadczyło o tym, że już nigdy nie będzie tak szczera i naturalna, jak te dwa lata temu. Ponad dwa lata, skarcił się w myśli i uśmiechnął w duchu.

Zauważyła go i wyprostowała się, opierając pieść na biodrze.

-Siadaj, _darling_.- powiedziała wesoło. Posłusznie usiadł. Roześmiała się i hojną ręką dała mu jeść. Przysiadła naprzeciw niego i z wyraźnym zadowoleniem obserwowała jego zadowolenie.

-Reno?- odezwała się, kiedy już kończył.

-Mhm?

-Chcą, żebym wróciła do pracy, prawda?

Spojrzał na nią uważnie.

-A ty byś nie chciała?- zapytał, odkładając sztućce. Wzruszyła ramionami.

-Sama nie wiem… Pamiętam, co się działo, kiedy Rox sobie dała spokój, ale ona nie wytrzymała trzech miesięcy.- uśmiechnęła się kwaśno.

-Oj, bo się wzruszę…- mruknął z ironią, dłubiąc w zieleninie czubkiem noża.

-Nie no, wiesz. Fajnie by było, jakbym mogła pracować z Eleną, ale wtedy nie ma kompletu na moim macierzystym.- Kit wsunęła rękę we włosy, powzdychując co chwila. Obserwował to przez moment, z namysłem przeżuwając zieleninę, wreszcie przełknął i powiedział:

-Wyjdź za mnie, Kit.


	6. 5: Her decisions

-Bo ty masz jakieś chore pojęcie miłości.- powiedziała Roxie, z niepokojem obserwując psa sąsiadów, węszącego przy płocie.- No wiem, co mówię, wiem, co mówię! Ponad półtora roku straciłam na wyjaśnienie ci, że jednak jesteś w nim… Och, Kit, wyluzuj, wiesz, o co mi chodzi.

Pies sąsiadów wyraźnie próbował przekopać dziurę pod płotem i dostać się do ich ogródka. Roxie zakryła dłonią słuchawkę i wrzasnęła w stronę schodów:

-Seth, Chicco znowu ryje nam w trawniku!- po czym ponownie przyłożyła telefon do ucha. Usłyszała tylko poirytowaną ciszę. Seth zszedł z góry i wyszedł, rzucając żonie pełne zrozumienia i współczucia spojrzenie.

-Mówiłaś coś?- zapytała po kilkunastu sekundach. Usłyszała prychnięcie i westchnęła leciutko. Kit się chyba nigdy nie zmieni, pomyślała nieco melancholijnie.

-Nic nie mówiłam.- zachrzęścił jej w uchu zirytowany głos Kitzey.- Ale mogłabyś czasem uważniej słuchać. Ty w ogóle zrozumiałaś, co ja ci powiedziałam?

-Reno ci się oświadczył.- Roxie wzruszyła ramionami, doskonale świadoma, że Kit o tym doskonale wie.- No i co z tego? Spodziewałam się, że to zrobi, prędzej czy później.

-Roxie!!

-No co? Pasujecie do siebie jak jasna cholera.

-Ale…

-Zamknij się, Kit…- Roxie westchnęła, obserwując męża, zaciągającego psa sąsiadów z obrożę z powrotem do domu.- I powiedz mu, że się zgadzasz.

Roxie odwiesiła słuchawkę i dołączyła do męża, kłócącego się z sąsiadem o stan płotu.

Kit w mieście oddalonym od tego domu o trzysta kilometrów ze złością cisnęła słuchawkę telefonu na aparat tak, że coś w środku jęknęło. Chwilę ze złością patrzyła na telefon, jakby miała do niego jakiś osobisty uraz. Wreszcie westchnęła i potarła czoło drżącymi palcami. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że Reno to powiedział. Nie trafiało to do niej po prostu. Była niemal pewna, że nie mówi poważnie, a odpowiedzią wymijającą (standardowa prośba o czas do namysłu…) chciała delikatnie dać mu znać, że nic z tego nie będzie.

Telefon zadzwonił.

-Co znowu?!- wrzasnęła Kit, chwytając za słuchawkę.- Halo?!

-Cześć, Kit!- odezwał się jej w uchu wesoły głos Eleny.- Słyszałam, że Reno wreszcie zaczął mówić…

Kit odsunęła słuchawkę i spojrzała na nią ze złością i zdumieniem.

-Elena… proszę cię.- powiedziała, z powrotem przykładając telefon do ucha.- Przecież ja nie mogę za niego wyjść!

-Czemu?

W głosie Eleny brzmiało najszczersze zdumienie. Kit westchnęła ciężko, opuszczając głowę i zakrywając oczy ręką.

-Zastanów się.- mruknęła.- My się nawzajem wykończymy psychicznie!

-On myśli, że się zgodzisz.- powiedziała Elena cicho po pewnym czasie.- I jest naprawdę… szczęśliwy.

Kit zatkało. Przez chwilę bez słowa patrzyła w podłogę, wreszcie cicho pożegnała swoją dawną instruktorkę i wolno odwiesiła telefon. Odwróciła się i podeszła do lustra w korytarzu. Chwilę patrzyła na swoje odbicie, stukając paznokciem w zęby. Wreszcie zacisnęła usta, złapała z wieszaka kurtkę oraz klucze z półki i wyszła, starannie zamykając drzwi. Znalazła swój samochód na parkingu i stwierdziła, że jednak jej się nie chce. Znowu stała chwilę, patrząc zamyślonym wzrokiem gdzieś daleko. Kiedy została ochrzaniona przez jakiegoś draba za zakłócanie ruchu drgnęła i poszła szukać taksówki.

Taryfą nie mogła dojechać pod samą organizację, dlatego poleciła kierowcy zatrzymać się pod dawno zamkniętym „Kantorkiem". Wysiadła, wcisnęła pieniądze w łaknącą dłoń i zmrużyła oczy, patrząc w niebo. Zaczynało padać. Westchnęła ciężko, stawiając kołnierz kurtki i opuściła wzrok.

„Kantorek" był dawno zamknięty. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, wspominając czasy, kiedy z bratem kłóciła się o zakłady, popijając obrzydliwie słodką oranżadę przy stoliku przy oknie. Przez chwilę żałowała, że już nie ma dwudziestu lat i nie przychodzi co noc do pokoju zmęczona tak, że tylko się walnąć spać. Otrząsnęła się jednak szybko i ruszyła w górę ulicy.

Doskonale pamiętała drogę, której nikt nie sprawdzał, a którą często się przemykała z Roxie, kiedy nieco za długo zabawiły w Half Way. Z radością zauważyła, że nawet uchwyty są na swoich miejscach i jak kot, zdumiona własną sprawnością, wspięła się na mur. Do drzwi oddziału podeszła już całkiem spokojna, poprawiając włosy.

Weszła i rozejrzała się. Nawet, jeśli spotka kogoś, to niby jest w cywilu, ale jednak nie złożyła oficjalnej rezygnacji… a aktu zgonu też nigdzie nie było. To, co przez kilka godzin przeklinała jako błąd, teraz okazało się błogosławieństwem. Chwilę nasłuchiwała, wreszcie zerknęła na zegarek i stwierdziła, że skoro jest czwarta pięć, to Reno jest już u siebie. Cicho wbiegła na górę i podeszła prosto pod jego drzwi. Zapukała.

-Wejść.

Był. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i nacisnęła klamkę. Reno leżał na łóżku, z łokciami pod głową i nieobecnym wzrokiem, wlepionym w sufit. Zwyczajowo ćmił papierosa, a obok jego łóżka walało się kilka butelek. Kitzey weszła do pokoju i zamknęła drzwi. Przekręciła klucz w zamku, widząc pojawiający się na jego twarzy uśmiech, pełen zadowolenia. Wstał miękko i podszedł do niej. Zsunął jej z ramion kurtkę i założył wszystkie luźne kosmyki za uszy, jeden po drugim. Otoczyła ramionami jego szyję, delikatnie dotykając wargami jego ust.

-Kit…

-Mhm?

-Zdecydowałaś się już?- zamruczał, czując, jak wszystkie światy wirują wokół niego.

-Tak.- szepnęła, a on poczuł jej palce, rozpinające mu koszulę. Uśmiechnął się w duchu, ale zaraz miękkie i wilgotne dotknięcie gorących warg wypędziło mu wszystkie myśli z głowy.

* * *

Czuł głowę Kitzey, opierającą się ciepłym ciężarem o jego ramię. Czuł delikatny, ziołowy zapach jej szamponu; włosy, rozsypane po poduszce i jego piersi, łaskotały go delikatnie. Wiedział, że ona już nie śpi, czuł ruchy jej rzęs na szyi. Ale wciąż mu nie powiedziała, co zdecydowała. Wyraźnie bawiło ją przeciąganie tego momentu, a on, mimo swojej pewności co do jej wyboru, czuł nutkę niepokoju. Ona była taka nieprzewidywalna, mogła go odrzucić tylko dla samej radości ujrzenia go zranionego.

Słyszała wciąż nieco przyśpieszone bicie jego serca. Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, wiedząc, co on teraz przeżywa. Jej dłoń drgnęła i wolno przesunęła się w dół. Doskonale wiedziała, że Reno już nie śpi; a nawet gdyby spał, to teraz się obudził. Dotknęła go, jednocześnie unosząc głowę i napotykając znajome, sarkastyczno-pożądliwe, zielone spojrzenie. Zachichotała i uniosła się, siadając mu na biodrach. Poczuła jego ręce i pochyliła się w przód.

-I?- zapytała cicho, przekrzywiając głowę.- Miałeś kiedy lepszą dziwkę?

-Nie…- odpowiedział równie niegłośno, patrząc jej w oczy. Jęknął cicho, gdy zacisnęła palce, ale zaraz uśmiechnął się ponownie.

-To dobrze.- mruknęła, pochylając się.

-Kit…- odezwał się, kiedy odzyskał przytomność.

-Słucham cię.- westchnęła, ocierając czoło nadgarstkiem. Wyciągnął ręce i przytulił ją mocno, ciasno obejmując jej talię. Zdziwiła się lekko, ale nie protestowała. Rozluźniła się i poddała jego dotykowi.

-Ja…- zaczął i urwał. Wtulił twarz w jej włosy.

Milczała.

-Kocham cię, Kit.- szepnął. Poczuł, jak drgnęła, jakby chciała go odepchnąć, wstać i wyjść. Faktycznie, uniosła się lekko, patrząc mu w oczy.

-Reno…- szepnęła.

-Kit, proszę, wyjdź za mnie.

-Reno!

-Kit.- zdenerwował się, chwycił ją za nadgarstki i przekręcił tak, że teraz on był na górze.- Nie denerwuj mnie już, kurde, dobra?

Syknęła, a on rozpoznał syk prawdziwego bólu. Puścił ją i uklęknął, jednak zasłaniając się skrawkiem kołdry. Kitzey też się uniosła, podkulając kolana pod brodę i patrząc na niego dziwnie.

-Przepraszam.- powiedział, a ona znów drgnęła, spoglądając na niego dziwnie. Zdał sobie sprawę, że te zwroty usłyszała od niego po raz pierwszy w życiu i nagle poczuł coś w rodzaju wstydu. Opuścił głowę i usłyszał cichy szelest, poczuł jej dłoń na szyi i palce, delikatnie przesuwające się między jego kosmykami.

-Wiem, idioto.- powiedziała łagodnie. Pocałowała go delikatnie i westchnęła, odsuwając się.

-To… powiesz mi wreszcie?- zapytał po chwili.

Spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się nagle. Znał ten uśmiech. To był jej „normalny" uśmiech, taki niemal niewinny, słodki. Niby podobnie uśmiechają się wszystkie dziewczyny, ale u niej widywał go wyjątkowo rzadko. Kiedy była z nim, jej usta układały się zawsze w grymas bardziej zwycięstwa niż przyjemności, odrobinę ironiczny, denerwujący grymas. A teraz… teraz jej oczy też się uśmiechały.

-Wyjdę za ciebie, idioto.

* * *

-Czuję się jak stara mężatka.- wyznała Kit dwa tygodnie później we wspólnej kuchni oddziału Turks. Elena roześmiała się, Roxie pozwoliła sobie na uśmiech pełen wyższości.- Ale wiecie… coś jest nie tak.

-Co?- zapytała Roxie niespokojnie.

-Okresmisięspóźnia.- wymruczała Kit niewyraźnie, wlepiając wzrok w herbatę, falującą w kubku w niebieskie misie. Elena zamrugała szybko, Roxie wytrzeszczyła oczy.

-Czy ty chcesz…

-Nie wiem.- Kit spojrzała na Elenę.- Pojutrze idę go doktor Seiny.

-Reno będzie szczęśliwy.- powiedziała Roxie po dłuższej chwili ciszy. Kit westchnęła.

-I to mnie nieco przeraża.- zamachała rękami.- Nie nadaję się na matkę! Wyobrażacie mnie sobie w takiej roli?

Roxie i Elena spojrzały po sobie.

-Nie.- powiedziały jednocześnie i wszystkie trzy zaczęły się śmiać. Kit westchnęła w duchu, nie przestając chichotać. Gdyby nie fakt, że Roxie miała inną fryzurę, a Elena malutką bliznę na policzku, ona sama dużo dłuższe włosy i pierścionek na serdecznym palcu, mogłaby powiedzieć, że jest jak dawniej. Przecież dawniej też do późna siedziały we trzy w kuchni - jedyne kobiety w oddziale - i rozmawiały o wszystkim. Tak nawiązała się ich specyficzna przyjaźń, niemal siostrzana więź.

Oparła policzek na dłoniach i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

-Kiedy zamierzasz iść wybierać suknię?- zainteresowała się Roxie.

-Kobieto, my nawet daty jeszcze nie mamy!- zirytowała się Kit, zaplatając palce na kubku. Elena zaśmiała się.

-Myślałam, znając Reno, że od razu zaciągnie cię do Rufusa.- powiedziała.

-Widzisz, nie dałam mu.- Kit pokazała Elenie język. Elena zarumieniła się lekko i kiwnęła głową. Kit westchnęła, odchylając się na oparcie krzesła i zaczynając kiwać na tylnych nogach. Była dziwnie szczęśliwa, spokojna. Nie sądziła, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek będzie czuła taką lekkość. Skromny, ale gustowny pierścionek na jej palcu dobitnie świadczył, jaką idiotką była przez te lata i jak bardzo rozsądnie chciała żyć.

Ale, z drugiej strony, czy ona kiedykolwiek kierowała się w życiu rozsądkiem? Nie, raczej nie. Lojalnością wobec brata, nagłymi pomysłami, skokami emocji. Nie podpadała pod żaden schemat i dlatego - podobnie jak Seth - była tak mile widziana w oddziale Turks.

Odsunęła kubek i ziewnęła.

-Powinnam wracać.- powiedziała, przecierając oczy.

-Reno śpi tutaj…- zauważyła Roxie.

-Tak, wiem, ale, widzisz… Rufus nie wie, że jestem w mieście. Że jestem tutaj.

-Tseng mu nie powiedział?- zdumiała się Elena.- I Maurice też?

-Nie.- Kit uśmiechnęła się.- Zadbałam o to.- wstała.- No, to lecę, dziewczyny. Trzymajcie się.

Wyszła. Elena i Roxie spojrzały po sobie.

-Teraz nareszcie przyznali się do siebie.- powiedziała Elena i wstała, zbierając kubki.

* * *

Kit siedziała na krześle w gabinecie doktor Seiny i z niepokojem gryzła palce. Pani doktor wyszła, odebrać wyniki jej badań, a dziewczyna przeżywała istną mękę mieszanki, strachu, nadziei i zwątpienia. Nerwowo zaciskała palce i rozglądała się po gabinecie - chociaż siłą rzeczy znała jego wygląd.

Drzwi skrzypnęły, Kit poderwała głowę. Doktor Seina usiadła przy biurku naprzeciwko niej i uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

-Bezbłędne wyczucie czasu, miss Salicey.- powiedziała.- Nie wiem, czy to dobra czy zła wiadomość, ale jesteś w ciąży.

Kit na chwilę zaschło w ustach. Po kilku sekundach uśmiechnęła się i potarła powieki palcami.

-Reno się ucieszy.- powiedziała.- Czy…mogę dostać te papierki?

-Och, jasne.- doktor Seina podała je dziewczynie. Przyjęła i złożyła starannie wszystkie kartki, chowając je do torby. Wstała.

-Dziękuję, pani doktor.- powiedziała cicho i wyszła, delikatnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Poczuła nagły skok adrenaliny i falę radości. Zerknęła na zegarek i puściła się biegiem w stronę gabinetu Reno. Wpadła, jak zwykle bez pukania, i stanęła, nieco zadyszana. Rude uniósł głowę.

-Gdzie jest Reno?- zapytała, nieco zdumiona, próbując złapać oddech.

-Nie wiem.- Rude wzruszył ramionami i zsunął nieco okulary. Teraz mogła dostrzec w jego oczach błysk troski.- W porządku, Kit?

-Tak, ale potrzebuję Reno, teraz, zaraz!

-Zapytaj Rufusa… Albo lepiej Tsenga.

Kiwnęła głową i wypadła na korytarz. Przed drzwiami gabinetu Tsenga przystanęła, wyrównała bluzkę, przygładziła włosy, poprawiła torbę na ramieniu i zapukała. Usłyszawszy krótkie „Proszę!" weszła cicho do środka.

-O, tu jesteś.- mruknęła, widząc łypiącego na nią znad papierosa Reno.- Eee. To ja zaczekam na korytarzu…

Usłyszała trzask i Reno wypadł za nią.

-Stało się coś?- zapytał, trzaśnięciem drzwi ucinając nagły komentarz Tsenga. Spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się. Sięgnęła do torby i podała mu złożone kartki. Wyraźnie się zdziwił, ale wziął i przeczytał starannie.

-Kit…!- szepnął, gdy dotarł do sedna.- Ty… Naprawdę?!

-Tak!- zapiszczała radośnie, rzucając mu się na szyję. Wypuścił kartki, które szurnęły w powietrzu i rozsypały się po podłodze. Uściskał ją, czując, że to jeden z piękniejszych dni w jego życiu. Nawet kiedy Tseng stanął w drzwiach i zaczął dopytywać się, co się dzieje, żadne z nich nie zareagowało.

Wieczorem jednak wiedział już cały oddział i połowa ShinRy. Nawet Rufus przyjechał, chrząknięciem wyraził dezaprobatę i wygłosił krótką mówkę o gratulacjach i życzeniach szczęścia na nowa drogę życia. Kit, uchachana, siedząca na kolanach Reno, podziękowała wesoło i, przez cały łańcuszek znajomych, podała prezydentowi odkorkowaną butelkę.

-No.- odezwała się jedna z licznych obecnych biurw.- To kiedy ślub?

Narzeczeni spojrzeli po sobie i parsknęli śmiechem.

-Nie wiemy.- powiedziała Kit, kocim ruchem przytulając policzek do policzka Reno.- Nie zastanawialiśmy się.

-To się lepiej pośpieszcie.- zabulgotał Rufus z głębi butelki.- Bo się jeszcze rozmyślicie.

W kuchni gruchnął śmiech. Jednak krótki, bo jednak respekt do prezydenta trzeba mieć i ostrożności nigdy za wiele. A praca ciężka rzecz do utrzymania w tych czasach.

Elena stała, oparta o blat kuchni i patrzyła na parę, obiekt powszechnego zainteresowania. Westchnęła cicho, ujmując w ręce kubek z kawą. Pasowali do siebie jak nikt, i na dodatek słodko razem wyglądali. Kit, zarumieniona i roześmiana, i Reno, jak zwykle sarkastyczny, nieco wulgarny, z niezapalonym papierosem w zębach - pewne ustępstwo na rzecz ich dziecka. Elena czuła i zadowolenie swego rodzaju zazdrość. Po ponad czterech latach wreszcie się zeszli; a ona…?

Westchnęła ciężko i upiła łyk kawy. Przypomniała sobie, że kiedy tylko skończy kubek musi iść do siebie i dokończyć raport dla Tsenga. To sprawiło jej dziwną ulgę; wiedziała, że powoli wpada w pracoholizm, ale chyba lepsze to od ćpania czy picia. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na Kit, dobitnie wyjaśniającą ogółowi, że została zmuszona siłą i że wcale nie jest jej z tym dobrze. Elena widziała jednak ciepły błysk w oczach dziewczyny i doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że Kitzey zwyczajnie usiłuje zachować twarz.


	7. 6: Blood red wedding

-To nie wypali.- powiedziała Kit trzy miesiące później, wyraźnie zdenerwowana. Roxie spojrzała na nią z irytacją.

-Jeszcze nie widać ci brzuszka.- powiedziała Elena z kąta, machinalnie poprawiając malutki bukiecik białych goździków, owiniętych starannie w białą koronkę. Kit westchnęła, obracając się w stronę lustra, i przyjrzała się sobie uważnie. Długa suknia, miękko układająca się na ziemi i delikatnie podkreślająca biodra była zdecydowanie nie w jej stylu, ale jaka suknia ślubna mogła być w stylu takiej dziewczyny jak ona? Nerwowo poprawiła dekolt i wyrównała na szyi naszyjnik z białych spineli.

-Zostaw.- powiedziała Roxie.- Ślicznie wyglądasz.

-Może i tak, ale nie jestem pewna…

-Kit, zamknij się!- krzyknęły chórem Elena i Roxie. Kit, wyraźnie zrezygnowana, opuściła ramiona. Roxie poprawiła Kit fryzurę, układając nieznośne kosmyki wokół uszu. Elena wstała i podała Kit goździki.

-Powodzenia.- powiedziała cicho, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Kit skinęła nerwowo głową i przełknęła ślinę.

Co ja robię najlepszego?, zapytała się w myślach retorycznie, podchodząc do drzwi. Wychodzę za Reno, ot co! Oszalałam do szczętu czy matka mnie już nie kocha…?

Westchnęła i nacisnęła klamkę. Usłyszała cichy chichot za sobą, ale wolała nie pytać. Wolno, niemal noga za nogą, podeszła do schodów i spojrzała w dół.

Reno co chwila zerkał w górę, nerwowo stukając palcami w balustradę. Nie wiedział, czy Kit nie odbije w ostatniej chwili i nie zwieje oknem, chociaż przezornie ustawił do pionu Rox i Elenę, gdyby jego narzeczona próbowała wykręcić mu tego typu numer. Usłyszał szelest i uniósł głowę. I natychmiast odebrało mu głos.

Kit, łagodnie zarumieniona i nieco nerwowo uśmiechnięta, stała przy schodach i patrzyła na niego. Po raz pierwszy widział ją w białym - a w każdym razie jasnym - makijażu i takiej pięknej sukni; wrażenie było piorunujące. Wyprostował się, patrząc na nią niemalże bez mrugnięcia, a ona odetchnęła i zaczęła schodzić na dół. W sali ucichło, kiedy do wszystkich dotarło, że przyszła panna młoda.

Elena i Roxie ześliznęły się cichcem po schodach, pilnując tyłu sukni i mając zamiar dzielnie pełnić rolę suflerów przez całą ceremonię.

Ślub był piękny. Panie popłakały się gremialnie, panowie mieli nieco zrezygnowane miny. Nie było jednak dużo gości, sami najbliżsi znajomi, wszyscy z ShinRy. Ceremonię, bardziej zwyczajowo niż z musu, poprowadził sam prezydent Shinra, o dziwo, również lekko uśmiechnięty. Długo jeszcze potem spierano się, czy był to uśmiech zadowolenia, dobrych życzeń czy ironii.

Reno patrzył Kit w oczy i z lekkim uśmiechem powtarzał za swoim szefem:

-Świadom praw i obowiązków wynikających z założenia rodziny, uroczyście oświadczam, że wstępuję w związek małżeński z Kitzey i przyrzekam, że uczynię wszystko, aby nasze małżeństwo było zgodne, szczęśliwe i trwałe.

Kit uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

-Świadoma praw i obowiązków wynikających z założenia rodziny, uroczyście oświadczam, że wstępuję w związek małżeński z Reno i przyrzekam, że uczynię wszystko, aby nasze małżeństwo było zgodne, szczęśliwe i trwałe.

Rufus Shinra westchnął ciężko.

-Ogłaszam was zatem mężem i żoną… Reno, możesz pocałować pannę młodą.

-Na to, kurde, czekałem!- syknął Reno, bez ceregieli przyciągając Kit do siebie. Roześmiała się, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję, ale nie pośmiała się długo, bo zaraz została zakneblowana przez swojego świeżo upieczonego małżonka.

-Ekhm… Reno?- odezwał się Rufus Shinra po pewnym czasie.- Już wystarczy.

* * *

Muzyka opływała ich i otaczała delikatnym kokonem. Reno delikatnie, opuszkami palców, gładził odsłonięte plecy swojej nowo poślubionej żony. Kit, wyraźnie nieco zmęczona, opierała głową o jego ramię, co chwila mocniej zaciskając palce, trzymające jego dłoń. Wiedział, że ona też nie może się doczekać, aż wreszcie będą mogli wyjść i chwilę pobyć sami. Ona złapała dziesięć minut na zmianę sukienki z białej na ciemnozieloną koktajlową, ale nic więcej.

Dochodziła północ, kiedy w korytarzu zadzwonił telefon. Odebrał Rufus, wyraźnie czający się na tę wiadomość. Kiedy Reno już był niemal zdecydowany złamać zasady i zabrać Kit na górę choćby siłą, poczuł delikatne klepnięcie. Kit uniosła głowę.

-Stało się coś?- zapytała, widząc poważną minę Tsenga.

-Żałuję, że w takiej chwili…- powiedział Tseng szczerze.- Ale jest pilna sprawa.

Reno zacisnął zęby. Spojrzał na Kit. Ona patrzyła na niego ze strachem i prośbą w szarych oczach.

-Muszę.- szepnął i pocałował ją krótko.

-Ale… Reno!

Z trudem wyzwolił się spod jej ramion i ruszył za Tsengiem. Kit nawet nie próbowała biec za nimi; została na parkiecie, mocno zaciskając pięści. Miała złe, bardzo złe przeczucie. Po dłuższej chwili podeszła Roxie.

-Seth też poszedł.- powiedziała ze spokojem. Kit potrząsnęła głową gwałtownie, burząc fryzurę. Jasnobrązowe kosmyki opadły jej na oczy, ale nie odgarniała ich. Pociągnęła nosem, co spowodowało, że Roxie spiorunowała ją spojrzeniem, odwróciła się na pięcie i usiadła przy pierwszym lepszym stole. Pech chciał, że ten pierwszy lepszy stół był stolikiem obleganym przez Maurice'a i kilku wyraźnie podpitych słuchaczy. Maurice referował coś, wymachując nóżką kurczaka i co chwila poprawiając sobie okulary. Kiedy zauważył Kit, natychmiast wyszczerzył się obłąkańczo.

-Kit!- wrzasnął.- Nie masz pojęcia, jak się cieszę, że cię widzę, bo wiesz, my tu…

-Mau, zamknij się.- powiedziała automatycznie Kitzey.

-…my tu potrzebujemy twojej fachowej opinii w pewnej sprawie i się cieszę, że przyszłaś i nie musiałem cię szukać, bo znaleźć ciebie w tym domu to by był niezły hardkor, ja naprawdę się wam dziwię, czemu wybraliście takie wielkie domisko, w pobliżu są przecież dużo ładniejsze, skromniejsze i w ogóle bardziej przytulne, są dużo bardziej stylowe, a tak w ogóle to też się dziwię, że zaprosiłaś tak mało osób, a wiem, że Reno chciał jeszcze ludzi z ósemki zaprosić, ale mu nie pozwoliłaś, bo nie chciałaś takiego dużego tłoku…

-Maurice…

-…a poza tym to wszystkiego najlepszego i w ogóle wiesz, dziwne jest to, że jeszcze nikt mi poza tobą nie powiedział, żebym się zamknął, a normalnie to sama pamiętasz, po trzech słowach, ale nie o tym chciałem ci powiedzieć, bo odkryłem tutaj w ogrodzie pewne interesujące zjawisko, a mianowicie woda w tej fontanience to tryska straszliwie nieregularnie, a to z powodu bąbelków powietrza w rurach, powinnaś powiedzieć hydraulikom, że powinni to naprawić, a tak w ogóle, to Reno już poszedł na akcję, wiesz, bo mieli wyjść dzisiaj, ale Reno nie chciał przekładać waszego ślubu i poszedł, ale ja wiem, bo mówił, że on nie chce i że się boi, jak zareagujesz.

Wszystko to powiedział na jednym wdechu. Teraz, kiedy skończył, był już nieco czerwony i chwilę dyszał ciężko, popatrując na osłupiałą widownię ze zdumieniem.

-Maurice!- Kit przechyliła się przez stół i złapała speca od informacji za ramiona.- Reno WIEDZIAŁ, że dzisiaj szykuje się akcja? Tylko krótko!

-Wiedział.- szepnął naburmuszony Maurice. Kit puściła go i opadła na miejsce.

-Aha, fajnie…- mruknęła, zauważając wódkę. Przysunęła sobie butelkę i hojnie wlała do najbliżej stojącej szklanki na herbatę. Wypiła całość dwoma łykami, krzywiąc się niemiłosiernie. Maurice obserwował to, o dziwo, w zupełnym milczeniu, obgryzając kurze udko. Kit otrząsnęła się i otarła usta dłonią.

-A, co tam.- rzuciła dziarsko.- Mau, zatańcz ze mną.

* * *

Kit siedziała na skraju łóżka z dłońmi wtulonymi między drżące ze zdenerwowania uda i co chwila zerkała na zegarek. Pięć godzin… już pięć godzin minęło, odkąd poszli, a dalej nie dawali znaku życia. Nic nie dawało wmawianie sobie, że poszli wszyscy oprócz niej, Roxie i Eleny, że na pewno nic się nikomu nie stanie, że pięć godzin to jeszcze wcześnie… Szalała z niepokoju, mimo krążących we krwi promili.

Spojrzała na wskazówki. Pięć godzin i piętnaście minut. Jęknęła głucho i padła na łóżko, wyrzucając ręce nad głowę.

I wtedy poderwał ją dzwonek telefonu. Złapała za słuchawkę i rzuciła gorączkowe: „Halo?"

-Kit.- zachrzęścił jej w uchu głos Rude'a.- Przyjeżdżaj.

-Gdzie jesteście?!- starała się nie krzyczeć, ale chyba nie bardzo jej to wyszło.

-Szpitalne skrzydło. Przyjeżdżaj szybko.

Cisnęła słuchawkę na aparat i rzuciła się w stronę szafy. Szybko ubrała dżinsy i pierwszą z brzegu bluzkę, złapała z szuflady kluczyki do samochodu i zbiegła na dół. W kuchni zastała rozleniwione przez promile Roxie i Elenę; wiedziała, że nie ma co próbować się tłumaczyć. Rzuciła tylko krótko, że wychodzi, i już biegła przez podjazd do samochodu.

Zignorowała ostry ból w podbrzuszu i zapaliła silnik.

Piętnaście minut później stała, blada i rozdygotana, przed doktor Ganimede.

-Jego życiu nie zagraża poważne niebezpieczeństwo.- usłyszała i aż usiadła, opierając czoło na drżącej ręce. Doktor Ganimede usiadła obok i objęła ją ramieniem.- Kit, ty w ciąży jesteś. Nie powinnaś się tak stresować.

Kitzey pokiwała głową, wzięła się w garść i wstała.

-Pójdę do niego, wrzucę mu parę idiotów i mi się od razu poprawi.- powiedziała, próbując się uśmiechnąć. Doktor Ganimede pokiwała głową i odprowadziła dziewczynę wzrokiem.

Reno był nieprzytomny. Rude, sam obandażowany niemal w całości, siedział na stołeczku obok łóżka i jakby spokojnie obserwował pikające monotonnie monitory. Kiedy usłyszał jej wejście, odwrócił głowę.

-Cześć.- szepnęła. Kiwnął głową i wstał, zwalniając jej miejsce. Potrząsnęła włosami i ostrożnie usiadła na łóżku obok ręki swojego męża, niemal całkowicie zaplątanej w przewodach, kablach i rurkach niewiadomego znaczenia. Rude powoli osunął się na swój zydelek.

-Co się stało?- zapytała cichutko.

-Przeciął nie ten kabel, co trzeba było.- padła cicha odpowiedź.

-On…?

-Właśnie, dziwne.

-A… reszta?- odważyła się zapytać po dłuższej chwili.

-On był najbliżej. Dostał prawie prosto w twarz.

Kit poczuła, jak zasycha jej w ustach.

-Ale doktor Ganimede mówi, że nie będzie widać.- dodał szybko Rude, widząc, jak dziewczyna powleka się trupią bladością. Kit skinęła głową i delikatnie położyła dłoń na dłoni Reno. Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, ona i Rude, bo nie zostawało nic więcej do powiedzenia. Wreszcie Rude wstał, pożegnał Kit cicho i wyszedł, tłumacząc się zawrotami głowy. Skwitowała to skinieniem i z powrotem wlepiła wzrok w bladą twarz męża.

-Idioto.- powiedziała monotonnie.- Skończony idioto, zadufany w sobie kretynie, dupku i tak dalej. Oczywiście, nie mogłeś wybrać lepszego dnia, tylko dzisiejszy. Oczywiście, ciebie wysłali, bo wiadomo - spec od, kurde, bomb, i tak dalej, na pewno zrobi wszystko jak trzeba… a tu masz, bulba. Wybuchło. Może wreszcie przestali używać czerwonych kabli?

Poczuła, jak jego palce delikatnie się poruszają. Ścisnęła je lekko i kontynuowała, tym samym cichym, niemal łagodnym tonem.

-Trzeba było lepiej się przyjrzeć, baranie. Wiesz, ShinRa nawet za twoich najlepszych czasów od czasu do czasu wprowadzała jakieś ulepszenie… wypadałoby czytać czasem literaturę fachową, mój ty pieszczoszku.

Powieki Reno uniosły się powoli, dłoń drgnęła. Kit pochyliła się i pieszczotliwym ruchem odsunęła mu włosy z oczu.

-Cześć.- powiedziała zupełnie innym tonem niż przed chwilą.- Jak się czujesz?

-Okropnie.- szepnął słabiutko.- Chcę stąd, kurde… wyjść.

-Wierzę.- uśmiechnęła się sztucznie.- Ale doktor Ganimede cię nie wypuści, dopóki nie będziesz w stanie samodzielnie utrzymać łyżki, jasne? A ja cię w takim stanie nie chcę w domu.

Spojrzał na nią. Kiwnęła mu głową i wstała, czując, że jeśli zaraz nie wyjdzie, to oszaleje z bólu.

-Idziesz…?

-Muszę.- odwróciła się i ponownie uśmiechnęła.- Wrócę rano, dobrze? Trzymaj się.

Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i odeszła kilka kroków, na tyle, by nie mógł jej usłyszeć. Jęknęła głucho, przyciskając dłonie do brzucha, i osunęła się na podłogę. Skuliła się, modląc w duchu, by przestało tak boleć. Wtedy zauważyła ją jedna z sióstr pielęgniarek.

-Miss?- siostra przyklęknęła obok niej.- Miss, wszystko w porządku?

Kit potrząsnęła głową.

-Boli.- szepnęła.- Tu.- położyła dłoń na brzuchu.- Jestem w ciąży.

Siostra pielęgniarka poderwała głowę, patrząc na nią z przerażeniem, wyjęła pager i wezwała kogoś. Po chwili zjawiła się doktor Seina z kilkoma pielęgniarkami i noszami. Delikatnie, sprawnie i szybko położyły Kit na noszach i odwiozły na oddział.

-Czwarty miesiąc.- powiedziała doktor Seina do jednej z sióstr, okularnicy z notatnikiem.- Kitzey… Kit, zachowałaś nazwisko? Dobrze. Kitzey Salicey, lat dwadzieścia trzy, Turk. Nie leczona antybiotykami… Nic, totalnie nic, chwytasz, Asie?- doktor Seina wyglądała na mocno zdenerwowaną.- Kit, coś ty robiła?

-Reno jest na oddziale.- szepnęła.- U Ganimede.

-A ty się przejęłaś.- doktor Seina kiwnęła głową.- Wygląda na to, że i ja cię potrzymam u siebie…

-Czy… co się dzieje z dzieckiem…?

Doktor Seina nie odpowiedziała.

-Pani doktor!

-Żyją.- usłyszała po dłuższej chwili ciężkiej ciszy.- Oboje żyją, ale czy są zdrowi, to się przekonamy. To bliźnięta, Kit.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową i zamknęła oczy. Czuła się bezpieczna w pewnych i zwinnych rękach doktor Seiny. Nawet ból jakby osłabł, kiedy poczuła na ręce delikatne ukłucie zastrzyku. Wolno odpłynęła w sen, dający ukojenie, chociaż chwilę spokoju i radosny uśmiech.


	8. 7: Happines comes in pairs

Kit obudziła się wcześnie. Światło z okna padało jej prosto na powieki, więc właściwie nie miała wyboru. Przeciągnęła się, rejestrując podłączoną do jej dłoni kroplówkę, i westchnęła, zakrywając oczy przedramieniem. Musiała wymyślić, jak powie Reno, że o mało co nie straciła ich dzieci. Doktor Seina nie chciała jej tego powiedzieć, ale ona sama doskonale o tym wiedziała. Nie znała tylko przyczyny - stres? Głupie, przywykła do niego tak bardzo, że już go nie zauważała. Strach o męża? Śmieszne. Leków żadnych nie brała, nie miała ostatnio żadnych traumatycznych przeżyć… może to ta sprawa…

Westchnęła lekko, przecierając palcami powieki. Dotknęła brzucha i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Myśl, że jest ich troje, napawała ją dziwnym spokojem i optymizmem. Znów miała dla niego dwie wiadomości: dobrą i złą… Ciekawe, od której będzie chciał zacząć.

Do pokoju weszła siostra.

-Dzień dobry, pani Salicey.- powiedziała wesoło.- Jak się pani czuje?

-Lepiej.- Kit westchnęła.- Już nie boli.

-To dobrze…

-Chciałabym… chciałabym zobaczyć się z mężem.

-Nie dziś, proszę pani.- pielęgniarka postawiła tacę na szafce obok jej łóżka.- Przykro mi, ale doktor Seina poleciła, by przez trzy dni nie wychodziła pani z łóżka. Mogę przynieść telefon, jeśli pani chce.

-Nie, i tak nie odbierze.- westchnęła.- Albo wiem. Proszę, zawołaj tu Rude'a… wiesz, który to?

-O, wiem. Dobrze, poproszę go.

-Dziękuję.

Pielęgniarka wyszła, zrobiwszy co miała do zrobienia i nie zapominając się uśmiechnąć. Kit leżała bez ruchu, patrząc w sufit. Szczerze nie cierpiała wszystkich szpitali, a zwłaszcza od strony pacjentki. Nienawidziła bezruchu i bezczynności, zaraz ją roznosiło, kiedy musiała na coś czekać, a akurat dobrze się czuła. Perspektywa trzech dni spędzonych w łóżku wywoływała u niej dreszcze.

Westchnęła ciężko i doszła do wniosku, że oszaleje.

Po południu przyszedł Rude.

-A ty co, Kit?- zdziwił się.- Też na oddziale? Pobiliście się czy jak?

-Nie, nie…- westchnęła, odkładając gazetę.- Siadaj.

Usiadł posłusznie, biorąc do ręki pismo, które właśnie odłożyła. Spojrzał na tytuł, potem na nią. Zobaczyła, jak jego brwi podjeżdżają do góry. Wzruszyła ramionami, dając mu do zrozumienia, że się zwyczajnie nudzi.

-Stało się coś?- zapytał.

-I tak, i nie.- Kit westchnęła, przeczesując palcami włosy.- Widzisz, nie chcą mnie wypuścić z oddziału, a jak nie powiem temu idiocie, to zapomnę.- uśmiechnęła się do niego.- Więc mam prośbę, żebyś ty mu powiedział.

-Ale co?

-Że będą bliźnięta.

-Bliźnięta?- Rude zaczął się śmiać.- Skaza genetyczna, co?

-No chyba.- Kit zachichotała.- Nasza matka też była bliźniak.- westchnęła ciężko.- Powiesz mu?

-Pewnie.

-Dzięki…

-A ty, Kit? Jak się czujesz?

-Szczerze?- uśmiechnęła się krzywo.- Parszywie. Nudzę się jak jasna cholera.

* * *

Kiedy tylko doktor Seina uznała, że Kit jest już zdatna do użytku i wypuściła ją z oddziału, dziewczyna natychmiast poszła zobaczyć reakcję swojego obecnego. Reno już siedział i słuchał, co o nim myśli Elena, która doszła do siebie podobno dopiero wczoraj. Kit też chwilę posłuchała, uśmiechając się bezwiednie, bo nie podejrzewała Eleny o taką znajomość podwórkowej łaciny.

-Dzień dobry.- powiedziała wreszcie. Elena podskoczyła i spojrzała na Kit.

-Kitzey!- szepnęła.- Eee. Cześć. To ja…- wstała, wyraźnie zakłopotana.- Ja was zostawię. A ty…- wskazała palcem na Reno.- Z tobą jeszcze sobie porozmawiam.

Kiedy się odwróciła, Reno zrobił minę do jej pleców i uśmiechnął się do Kit. Miała wrażenie, że czuje się lepiej niż wygląda, a wciąż wyglądał… okropnie. Oczy wciąż miał podkrążone, a czerwone kreski tatuaży krzyczały wręcz na bladej skórze. Dłonie szczuplejsze niż powinny być, nie wspominając już o mnóstwie bandaży i opatrunków.

Kit usiadła obok niego na łóżku. Natychmiast położył dłoń na jej udzie i uśmiechnął się.

-Rude mi powiedział.- poinformował ją wesoło.- Bliźnięta? Skaza genetyczna?

Kiwnęła głową.

-Na to wygląda.- mruknęła i umilkła.

Przyglądał jej się chwilę w milczeniu. Doskonale widział, że istnieje też coś więcej poza tym, że zostaną obdarzeni podwójnym szczęściem i podwójnymi kłopotami. Kit siedziała niemal nieruchomo, delikatnie gładząc jego dłoń, złożoną na jej kolanie i patrzyła gdzieś w podłogę. Obrócił dłoń i ścisnął jej rękę.

-Hej, Kit.- mruknął.- Gadaj. Co jest?

-Reno, ja ich omal nie straciłam.- spojrzała na niego, w jej oczach była sama wina.- Ja nie wiem, dlaczego, ale cudem, cudem doktor Seina utrzymała tę ciążę.

Widziała szok, odbijający się na jego twarzy, zaciskające się usta i błysk, gasnący gdzieś w głębi jego zielonych oczu.

-Ale wszystko jest w porządku?- zapytał cicho.

-Tak… teraz chyba tak.

-Uważaj na siebie, Kit…

Usłyszała w jego głosie jakąś pieszczotliwą nutę, której nigdy wcześniej nie umiała wychwycić. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy ten ton w jego głosie był zawsze, czy pojawił się pierwszy raz. Doszła jednak do wniosku, że nieważne, pochyliła się i pocałowała go lekko. Delikatnie dotknął jej ucha i uśmiechnął się.

-Będę uważać.- szepnęła.- I… wiesz? Zaczęłam szukać jakiegoś mieszkania na nas czworo, i chyba znalazłam jedno ładne… więc jak będziesz mógł chodzić dalej niż do łazienki to pójdziemy… I powiesz mi, co myślisz. Dobrze?

-Dobrze.

-A teraz się prześpij.

-Kit, jesteś nadopiekuńcza.- oświadczył i zachichotał. Skrzywił się i chwycił za żebra.- A to ja powinienem być, tak?

Uśmiechnęła się i ponownie go pocałowała. Poczuła jego dłoń na brzuchu i przytrzymała ją. Obserwowała, jak jego oczy rozszerzają się ze zdumienia, a potem z radości.

-Ruszyło się!- szepnął.- Czułem, jak się poruszyło!

* * *

Mieszkanie, które znalazła, było duże, jasne i przestronne, z krętymi schodkami, prowadzącymi na antresolę, do umeblowania.

-Ścięło mnie.- oświadczył Reno, kiedy zobaczył cenę.

-Co, za dużo?- Kit zerknęła na niego z poczuciem winy. Roześmiał się i syknął, bo spazmy wesołości wciąż lubiły odezwać się ostrym bólem w żebrach. Objął żonę ramieniem.

-Kotku.- powiedział tonem idealnego męża.- Mnie stać na lepsze ekstrawagancje niż to skromniutkie, kurde, mieszkanko.

Kit roześmiała się.

-Nie mów do mnie kotku.- powiedziała, wyzwalając się spod jego ręki.

Uśmiechnął się.

Kit w piątym miesiącu ciąży wyglądała doprawdy uroczo. W nieco luźniejszych bluzkach, niż zwykła nosić normalnie, z włosami wiecznie związanymi w węzeł na karku, wciąż roześmiana, a przynajmniej: uśmiechnięta. Mógł zauważyć, że nawet jej rysy się jakby trochę zmieniły.

Poczuł wstrząs, kiedy porównał tę obecną Kit, jego pełnoprawną żonę, z tamtą, którą widział prawie pół roku temu, w drzwiach pokoju na piętrze domu jej brata. Tamta Kit była wyraźnie zmęczona życiem, szara i złamana, a ta…

-Reno, zobacz, co znalazłam!

Drgnął i znów syknął z bólu. Nie powinien tak długo stać w bezruchu, przypomniał sobie przestrogi doktor Ganimede. Podszedł wolno do Kit, uważnie wsłuchując się w pracę mięśni. Zemdleć nie zemdleje, ale nie chciał przysparzać jej dodatkowych stresów.

Odkąd został wypuszczony ze szpitala, starannie ukrywał przed nią wszelkie oznaki bólu czy słabości. Nie chciał wpędzać jej w stres i nerwówkę, co kategorycznie poleciła mu doktor Seina, kiedy się zbierał do wyjścia. Powiedziała mu, że musi bardzo na Kitzey uważać, bo dziewczyna może mieć kłopoty z donoszeniem ciąży.

-Co znalazłaś?

Uniosła rękę z jakimś małym kartonikiem, zamalowanym najwyraźniej woskowymi kredkami. Wziął i rozłożył.

-Ktoś zapomniał i zostawił.- powiedziała z uśmiechem.- Pomyśl tylko, nasze też będą dla nas takie robić…

Na kartce widniało duże, okrągłe i wściekle żółte słońce, drzewko i jakieś dwie patykowate postacie, najwyraźniej trzymające się za ręce. Reno zmrużył oczy: dziecko niewprawną ręką podpisało ludzików MAMA i TATA. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Rozczulające.- mruknął.

-Nie?- Kit westchnęła, wtulając się w jego bark. Skrzywił się lekko, ale objął ją i rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu.

Handlowiec podreptał do nich nerwowo. Najwyraźniej pistolet, wyglądający czasem spod kurtki Reno, nie nastrajał go najweselej, a już smycz z identyfikatorem Kit na pewno odstraszała, może nawet skuteczniej niż broń.

-Bierzemy.- rzucił Reno, chowając kartonik do kieszeni.

Kit uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

* * *

W środku nocy zadzwonił telefon. Roxie zaklęła nieprzytomnie i uniosła głowę. Jej mąż spał z głową nakrytą poduszką, ale nie dziwiła mu się. Wrócił jakieś dwie godziny temu, wymordowany niemal do cna. Zdołał tylko wmusić w siebie dwie kanapki, wziąć krótki prysznic i bez życia opadł na łóżko.

Roxie wymacała telefon na szafce nocnej i odebrała.

-Halo?- rzuciła w słuchawkę, w myśli ostrzegając dzwoniącego, żeby to lepiej było ważne.

-Rox?- zachrzęścił jej w uchu skrajnie zdenerwowany głos.- Tu Reno.

-Słyszę.- ziewnęła.- Ale, kurde, jest trzecia nad ranem. Stało się coś?

-Jesteśmy w szpitalu…

Roxie ustawiła w myśli ciąg sylab i momentalnie odechciało jej się spać. Poderwała się, ściągając kołdrę z Setha i przy okazji go budząc.

-Jak to: szpitalu?!- wrzasnęła w słuchawkę, ściskając ją tak mocno, jakby chciała bezpośrednio z plastiku wycisnąć wszelkie informacje.- Co się stało?!

-Kit zaczęła rodzić.- poinformował ją Reno, ale ledwo go rozumiała. Seth podniósł się na łokciu i spojrzał na nią zupełnie nieprzytomnie.- Odwiozłem ją do tej doktorki, jak jej tam… nieważne, wiesz, której. No i uznałem, że powinniście wiedzieć…

-Już jedziemy!- rzuciła dziarsko Rox i łupnęła słuchawką w aparat.- Wstawaj, Seth, jedziemy!

-Doooo…- ziewnął, zasłaniając usta dłonią.- Kąd?

-Do szpitala.- Rox wyskoczyła z łóżka.- Kit rodzi, a jak ktoś nie będzie trzymał Reno, to z nerwów zdemoluje cały oddział.

Seth chwilę patrzył na żonę, jakby nie rozumiał, co do niego mówią. Obudziło go dopiero mocne walnięcie poduszką i podenerwowane nawoływania Rox. Zebrał się niemrawo.

-Ale ty prowadzisz.- wymruczał, ambitnie czochrając włosy, jakby miało mu to coś pomóc.

-Dobrze, ale POŚPIESZ SIĘ!!

Dwie godziny później Roxie miała okazję oglądać Reno będącego na skraju spanikowanej rozpaczy. Nie mógł nawet pięciu sekund usiedzieć w miejscu, cały w nerwach chodził po korytarzu, co chwila krzywiąc się i łapiąc za żebra.

-Długo?- zapytała Roxie na wstępie. Seth zdążył już opaść na jedno z twardych krzesełek i spokojnie pogrążyć się w głębokiej drzemce. Rox westchnęła. Taka praca, taka praca.

-Będzie czwarta godzina.- jęknął Reno.- Ja nie wytrzymam. Rox, ja nie wytrzymam! Co się tam, kurde, dzieje?

-Mam ci opisywać?- zdenerwowała się.- Siadaj na zadzie, herbatę trzymaj.- wcisnęła mu do ręki kubek, który przezornie kupiła przed wejściem na oddział.- Uspokój się! Kit i dzieci są w dobrych rękach.

Reno spojrzał na nią niepewnie, ale zrobił, co poleciła. Osunął się na krzesełko obok kimającego w najlepsze Setha i dmuchnął w herbatę.

Wpół do szóstej było po wszystkim. Weszła pielęgniarka, wyraźnie zmęczona, ale uśmiechnięta. Reno poderwał się tak gwałtownie, że Seth znów się obudził, a Rox spojrzała z wyczekiwaniem.

-I co, i co?- zapytał Reno rozgorączkowany.

-Kit śpi.- poinformowała go pielęgniarka.- Dzieci też. Zdrowe jak rybki, chłopczyk i dziewczynka.

Rox poczuła, jak zaczynają jej drżeć ręce. Seth machnął ręką i ponownie zamknął oczy, a Rox już nawet odechciało się komentować. A Reno… Reno wrzasnął radośnie, aż echo poszło, złapał siostrę pielęgniarkę za ramiona i wyciął jej na policzku soczysty pocałunek.

-Kocham cię, kobieto.- wyznał szczerze.- Czy mogę się z nimi zobaczyć?

Pielęgniarka tylko gapiła się na niego, szeroko otwartymi oczami. Roxie westchnęła i postanowiła przejąć inicjatywę. Wstała energicznie, przesunęła Reno i wzięła siostrę na stronę. Reno, wyraźnie oburzony, podskakiwał w miejscu, popatrując po kolei na każde z czterech drzwi w korytarzu.

-Ja chcę zobaczyć Kit. Ja chcę zobaczyć Kit i dzieci!- nie wytrzymał wreszcie. Roxie obrzuciła go chłodnym spojrzeniem.

-To chodź.- mruknęła.- Tylko nie zacznij się drzeć, bo ją obudzisz!

Nie pożałowała. Ledwie Reno przekroczył próg pokoju, momentalnie ucichł. Niemal na palcach podszedł do śpiącej Kit i delikatnie pocałował ją w czoło. Potem spojrzał na łóżeczko, stojące obok łóżka. Roxie zauważyła nieco bezmyślny uśmiech, pojawiający się na jego twarzy. Pochylił się nad łóżeczkiem, opierając łokieć o przezroczystą ściankę, i niemal dotknął buzi dziewczynki, owiniętej w różowy kocyk. Spojrzał na chłopca i delikatnie, czubkiem palca, pogłaskał dziecko po główce.

Roxie ze zdumieniem zauważyła w jego oczach coś na kształt łez.

* * *

Kit miała podkrążone oczy, była blada i wyraźnie wycieńczona, ale za to widać było w jej twarzy szczęście i dumę. Reno siedział na stołku obok jej łóżka i trzymał na kolanach chłopczyka, podczas gdy ona karmiła dziewczynkę. Wiedział, że niektórzy ojcowie czuli się w takich sytuacjach zazdrośni, ale on był tylko dumny, że może patrzeć, jak jego żona karmi jego dzieci.

Spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem.

-Wreszcie ci wyszło, co?- zapytała. Spojrzał na nią pytająco, bo nie pojął intencji. Zachichotała.- Wreszcie dorobiłeś się dzieci, miałam na myśli.- uściśliła. Malutka dziewczynka wyraźnie miała już dość, bo odwróciła główkę i zasnęła. Kit jedną ręką zapięła koszulę od piżamy i delikatnie utuliła dziecko.

-Pomyślałam, że nazwę ją Lena.- powiedziała.- Za Elenę i po jej babci.

-Twoja matka miała Lena?

-Mhm. A chłopczyk? Masz coś dla niego?

-Może…- zastanowił się, przekrzywiając głowę i patrząc na synka.- Nie wiem. Sky?

Kit spojrzała na niego. W jej oczach widział wyłącznie czułość, szczęście i macierzyńską dumę. Poprawiła malutkiej Lenie becik i oparła głowę o ścianę. Reno wstał ostrożnie i delikatnie położył Sky'a w łóżeczku. Nie wiedział, jak te dwie malutkie, niespełna dzienne istotki zdołały tak bardzo go od siebie uzależnić. Nie rozumiał, jak w tak krótkim czasie mógł je tak bardzo pokochać.

-Widać mają to po mnie.- mruknęła Kit, a on zdał sobie sprawę, że powiedział ostatnie dwie myśli na głos. Roześmiał się, odbierając od Kit córkę i przenosząc i ją na łóżeczko. Kit musiała się przespać, widział to, czuł jej zmęczenie.


	9. 8: Finished

Dom bez Kit i dzieci wydawał się szalenie pusty.

Reno zamknął za sobą drzwi i od razu zasunął zasuwkę. Cisnął kurtkę na wieszak i przeszedł do kuchni, pozbywając się jednocześnie marynarki. Zajrzał do lodówki i zaklął, bo jak zwykle zapomniał rano uzupełnić braków żywnościowych. Westchnął, stulając palcami w drzwi, zamknął lodówkę i rozejrzał się za telefonem.

Żywił tylko nadzieję, że pizzy nie przywiezie Cloud, bo żywcem nie chciało mu się rozwalać debilowi łba o framugę za głupie komentarze i głodne kawałki.

Pizzy nie przywiózł Cloud.

Reno zastanawiał się tylko, co Kitzey powie, kiedy zobaczy efekt jej tygodniowej nieobecności w domu. No, cóż, sama chciała, a pielgrzymka do brata z dziećmi, ale bez niego, nie mogła na dłuższą metę wyjść jej na zdrowie. Dwuletnie bliźniaki właśnie przeżywały okres fascynacji światem, a to już Reno zdążyło mocno dać się we znaki.

Postanowił zrobić coś dla Kit i wrzucił naczynia do zmywarki, a pudełko po pizzy do kosza. Zerknął na zegarek, zdziwił się, spojrzał w okno i przestał się dziwić. Robiło się już porządnie ciemno, mimo wszechobecnych świateł z miasta. Wyjrzał na ulicę i zamknął okno; zanosiło się na większy deszcz.

Grzmot odezwał się, kiedy wyłaził spod prysznica. Pogratulował sobie błysku rozsądku i jak najszybciej wskoczył do łóżka.

Łóżko bez Kit było wręcz boleśnie puste. Westchnął ciężko, przesuwając dłonią po jej miejscu i zgasił światło. Nie zasnął jednak szybko, mimo zmęczenia. Długo leżał z zamkniętymi oczami i słuchał deszczu.

Była jego żoną już ponad dwa lata, ale wciąż bał się, że nie traktuje go do końca… poważnie. Sam miał ochotę się zatłuc na śmierć własnym EMR za takie głupie myśli, ale fakt pozostawał faktem. Doskonale pamiętał, że za czasów szkolenia dla Kit nie istniała żadna przeszkoda, kiedy chciała się komuś władować do łóżka. Wcale nie miał pewności, czy jej przeszło, czy też nie.

Kochał ją. I myślał o niej w kategoriach własności.

* * *

Zagrzmiało.

Kitzey okryła kocykiem w różowe króliczki Lenę i skontrolowała stan okrycia Sky'a. Zadowolona z oględzin, cicho wyszła z pokoju i szybko zeszła na dół. Seth tkwił przy stole z trampkami wywalonymi na szklany blat i coś pisał, marszcząc czoło. Roxie natomiast zdawała się nie zwracać na to uwagi, zajęta rozłożonym na kolanach pistoletem.

-Więc kiedy wracasz w zawód?- zapytał Seth, stukając ołówkiem w klawiaturę laptopa, leżącego obok niego.

-Najpierw znajdę opiekunkę.- roześmiała się, podnosząc poduszkę i siadając na kanapce obok laptopa. Podwinęła nogi i oparła brodę na kolanach.- Co chyba będzie dość trudne. Poradzę sobie.

Roxie spojrzała na nią uważnie.

-A co na to Reno?

-Renowaty?- Kit westchnęła.- Nie jest specjalnie zachwycony.

-…historia lubi się powtarzać…- mruknął Seth.

-Powiedział ci ktoś kiedyś, że jesteś mądrzejszy niż ustawa przewiduje?- zirytowała się jego siostra.- Nie zamierzam powtarzać ekscesów ze szkolenia, celibat może być równie zabawny.

-O ile można mówić o celibacie, mając za męża takiego…- Roxie zawahała się.- Mężczyznę…- uśmiechnęła się leciutko.- Jak Reno.

-O, to, to.- Kit znowu zaczęła się śmiać.- Ale on wraca do domu zmęczony, w każdym razie, dość często tak jest, więc…- rozłożyła ręce.

Zapadła cisza. Seth przestał pisać ołówkiem zarówno na komputerze, jak i kartce, i spojrzał na siostrę. Roxie na powrót złożyła pistolet i odłożyła broń na stół. Przez chwilę oboje patrzyli na Kit, jakby zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć.

-Cóż, siostrzyczko.- odezwał się wreszcie Seth, zamykając teczkę i komputer.- Coś mi się widzi, że wreszcie wydorośleliście.

* * *

Kit bez namysłu rzuciła się Reno na szyję. Dzieci w tym czasie robiły raban w swoim pokoju, kłócąc się zawzięcie o klocki. Reno przycisnął Kit do siebie i dostał w twarz.

-Sio z łapami.- mruknęła.- Mógłbyś zaczekać do wieczora.

Wyzwoliła się z jego ramion i poszła rozebrać dzieci z płaszczyków. Reno zaklął i zamknął drzwi, przy okazji potykając się o torby. Jego żona wróciła po pięciu minutach, zwieńczona płaszczykami i czapkami dzieci, powiesiła to wszystko i, bez słowa, poszła robić kolację.

Zaniósł bagaż do pokoju, pozostawiając Kitzey kłopot porozkładania rzeczy na półki i do szaf, po czym poszedł do kuchni. Lena zdążyła już zapryskać połowę kuchni mlekiem, a Sky drugą połowę kakao. Kitzey, z wręcz anielską cierpliwością, próbowała zmusić dzieci do zjedzenia czegokolwiek. Reno zastanawiał się, czy to macierzyństwo wykształciło w niej tę cierpliwość, czy zwyczajnie wcześniej tego nie zauważał.

Usiadł obok Leny i przyglądał się poczynaniom żony. Anielska cierpliwość.

-Znalazłam dziewczynę do dzieci.- powiedziała Kit, stawiając przed nim kubek z kawą i mleko.- Może zacząć od następnego tygodnia.

Reno w milczeniu przełknął wiadomość i tylko pokiwał głową. Kit wyprostowała się i spojrzała na niego uważnie.

-W porządku?- zapytała.

-Jasne.- odmruknął natychmiast.- W zupełnym.- wstał, wziął kawę i poszedł do sypialni.

Kit oparła się biodrem o blat kuchenny i westchnęła ciężko. Przygryzła wargę. Nie chciała się przyznać nawet przed sobą, ale coś zupełnie przestało jej pasować. To nawet nie była rutyna, szara codzienność, to było coś więcej. Czegoś jej brakowało, ale nie miała pojęcia, czego.

Reno nie był złym mężem. Rzadko wychodził wieczorami, a i wtedy doskonale wiedziała, gdzie i z kim. Na brak pieniędzy nie mogli narzekać, na kłopoty zdrowotne też nie, kłócili się stosunkowo rzadko, kwestie pożycia małżeńskiego układały się - jak zwykle zresztą - doskonale. Dzieci były bystre i żywiołowe, więc…?

Opuściła głowę i zamknęła oczy.

-Mamo?

Spojrzała na Lenę, stojącą tuż obok niej i zawzięcie szarpiącą ją za spodnie.

-Tak, kochanie?

Lena włożyła do buzi palec.

-Czy ty kochasz tatusia?

Kit schyliła się, wyjęła córce palec z buzi i podniosła ją. Nie odpowiedziała.

Dziecko chyba trafiło w sedno. Nie kochała swojego męża. Nigdy.

* * *

Rufus Shinra siedział w swoim prywatnym gabinecie i wypełniał papiery. Od czasu do czasu zerkał na ekran laptopa i kontrolował to, co się działo w jego małym mieście. Ekran rozdzielony był na kilka kwadratów, ukazujących obrazy z kamer, porozmieszczanych w strategicznych miejscach organizacji. Obraz zmieniał się co dziesięć sekund, a Rufus nie musiał polegać już tylko i wyłącznie na opinii Maurice'a i jego obserwacjach. Maurice bywał stronniczy.

Nagle rozległo się pukanie. Rufus uniósł głowę i ze zdumieniem spojrzał w stronę drzwi. Pukanie, teraz bardziej przypominające dobijanie się do drzwi, odezwało się jeszcze raz. Prezydent wstał, starannie zamknął i odłożył pióro, poszedł otworzyć.

W drzwiach stała Kit, drżąca i ociekająca deszczówką. Spojrzała na niego zupełnie wypranym z emocji wzrokiem.

-Mogę wejść?- zapytała cicho.

-Och, tak…- odsunął się. Wśliznęła się do środka i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Stała na środku jego korytarza ze spuszczoną głową, z wodą kapiącą z jej włosów, dłuższych niż zapamiętał. Schudła od ostatniego razu, kiedy się widzieli.

Miała zaczerwienione oczy i ślad uderzenia na policzku.

Wyciągnął ręce i przygarnął ją do siebie, objął mocno, przytulił. Przez chwilę stała nieruchomo, potem wolno uniosła ręce i zacisnęła palce na jego koszuli.

-Chodź.- szepnął w jej mokre włosy.- Zrobię herbaty.

Chwilę potem siedzieli w kuchni, Kit przebrana w jeden z jego podkoszulków, z wysuszonymi włosami, ale wciąż blada i roztrzęsiona. Dygoczącymi palcami obejmowała kubek z herbatą i tępo patrzyła w blat.

-Kit, co się stało?- zapytał po chwili łagodnie, kładąc dłoń na jej dłoni.

-Uderzył mnie.- pociągnęła nosem i odgarnęła nadgarstkiem włosy z oczu.- Reno. Uderzył mnie w twarz. I wyszedł. Dzieci są z opiekunką, więc po chwili wybiegłam, jak stałam. Nie wiem, jak… ale… właśnie. Rozumiesz?

Pokiwał głową. Westchnęła i oparła czoło o ich splecione palce. Położył drugą dłoń na jej włosach i pogłaskał delikatnie. Nie poruszyła się.

-Dlaczego przyszłaś tutaj?- zapytał łagodnie.

-Nie wiem.- szepnęła, a on poczuł na dłoni dotyk jej ust.- Nie mam pojęcia.

Uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego. Zerwał się, obszedł stół, poderwał ją z krzesła i przytulił mocno. Chwilę tak stali, w milczeniu. Wreszcie uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, pocałował ją prosto w lekko uchylone, miękkie wargi. Poczuł jej palce, dotykające guzików jego koszuli. Wiedział, że to tylko pytanie, delikatne zaproszenie.

Wziął ją na ręce. Zaniósł do sypialni.

* * *

-Dlaczego, Kit?- zapytał cicho.

-Przepraszam, jeśli czujesz się wykorzystany.- odparła nie od razu. Westchnął lekko.

-Nie o to mi chodziło.- mruknął.- Czemu przyszłaś właśnie do mnie?

Uniosła się na łokciu i spojrzała mu w oczy. Jej spojrzenie było szare i zimne.

-Nie mam pojęcia.- powiedziała.- Nogi same mnie tu przyniosły. Nie patrzyłam, gdzie idę. Uwierz mi. Tak było, czy tego chcesz, czy nie.

Prezydent milczał. Kit pociągnęła nosem, objęła go i oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. Jej włosy łaskotały go w dłoń. Pachniała deszczem i kwiatem pomarańczy; łudził się, że tak mogłoby być zawsze. Jak zwykle, to dzięki niej dotknął kawałka szczęścia, bo tylko ona to umiała. Kochać bez miłości, zaspokoić bez żądzy, podarować mu choć namiastkę uczucia. Żadna inna nie była z nim tak szczera jak ona.

Wszystkie inne… wszystkie inne były do bólu przewidywalne, mdląco słodkie, obrzydliwie lizusowskie. Bały się powiedzieć mu paru słów do słuchu, mimo tego, że prowokował je do tego - czasami. Ona nie. Ona nie miała oporów przed rzuceniem mu prawdy w twarz, nawet tej bolesnej.

Ona, żona Reno, była tą, którą mógłby pokochać.

One przychodziły i odchodziły, nie zostawiając po sobie śladu. Ona jedna była zawsze. Przyszła i nie chciała odejść. Była jak zły szeląg, zawsze wracała. Jak kot. Przyszła i tkwiła w jego umyśle jak zadra. Głęboko, jak ledwo zaleczone uzależnienie, jak odległy głód, wspomnienie narkotycznej ekstazy.

* * *

W organizacji huczy od plotek.

Mówi się, że Kitzey i Reno się rozwodzą, że Reno stanowczo odmawia ugody, że będzie walczył o dzieci do ostatniej kropli krwi. Mówi się, że dzieci i Kitzey mieszkają w apartamentach u prezydenta, że Reno ponownie demolował stołówkę, że potrzebne były środki uspokajające.

Brukowce rozpisują się na temat Kitzey. Mówi się o jej mało chwalebnej przeszłości. O szkoleniu. O pochodzeniu. O tym, że puści prezydenta kantem. Z anonimowej, brukowce robią ją osobą publiczną.

W całym mieście huczy od plotek.

Rufus Shinra czuje, że koniec jest blisko.

* * *

-Kit, proszę cię!- Reno chwycił ją za ramiona.- Przemyśl to, zastanów się, ty…

-Daj mi spokój.- powiedziała zimno.

-Ja cię kocham!

-Wiem.- warknęła.- Ale co z tego? Było, minęło, Reno. I nie rób scen. Nie pasuje to do ciebie.

Puścił ją. Cofnął się. Patrzyła na niego zimno, włosy spięte w kucyk, ręce splecione przed sobą, wysoka, szczupła. Jeszcze jego, ale już niedługo. W tym momencie dotarło do niego, co tak naprawdę zaszło. Co on zrobił. Co ona zrobiła.

Rufus Shinra złożył podpis pod dokumentami rozwodowymi Reno i Kitzey.

* * *

Kitzey Salicey i Rufus Shinra zostali oficjalną parą. Gazety ustaliły im nawet datę ślubu i termin, w którym urodzi się ich dziecko. Gazety stwierdziły bowiem, że Kitzey ponownie jest w ciąży, tym razem z prezydentem. Opisały, jak toczy się sprawa o dzieci. Stwierdziły, że Kitzey jest lepszą matką niż Reno ojcem. Włożyły w usta obojga gorzkie słowa, pełne wzajemnej niechęci.

Żadne z zainteresowanych nigdy nie przyjęło ani jednego dziennikarza.

* * *

Urząd stanu cywilnego, godzina jedenasta przed południem, środa.

Tłum, błyski fleszy, szczekanie aparatów.

Kitzey wychodzi jako pierwsza, ostentacyjnie ubrana w garnitur Turks. Prezydent dwa kroki za nią, tradycyjne w swoim białym garniturze, prowadzi za ręce dzieci Kitzey i Reno. Po dziewczynie, na złość brukowcom, nie widać ani śladu ciąży. Rozgląda się uważnie. Patrzy w tłum.

Dostrzega coś.

Pada strzał.

Krzyk.

Błyski fleszy.

* * *

-Wytrzymaj, Kit. Karetka już jedzie. Trzymaj się. Będzie dobrze, obiecuję. No, jeszcze chwilę. Nie zasypiaj! Otwieraj oczy, już! Patrz na mnie. Patrz na mnie! Tak dobrze… Patrz! Kitzey!

-To… bez sensu.

-Kit…!

-Do zobaczenia, sir president… po drugiej stronie tęczy…


	10. Epilogue

Tylko Turks są na pogrzebie jednego z nich.

Panowała cisza. Idealna cisza, jedynie podkreślana uderzeniami ziemi o prostą, czarną trumnę. Oddział stał półkolem wokół grobu, każdy z nich z białym goździkiem w dłoni. Nie było łez. Oni już dawno wypłakali wszystkie łzy, teraz nie została ani kropla.

-Obiecała mi, że umrzemy razem.- szepnął Seth Salicey, kładąc swój goździk na grobie siostry.

-Ciężko uwierzyć, że nie żyje.- szepnęła Roxie Salicey, kładąc swój kwiat na grobie szwagierki.

Reszta składała kwiaty w milczeniu. Na grobie leżała wiązka białych goździków, delikatnie poruszanych wiatrem. Jeden od brata, jeden od Roxie, jeden od Eleny, jeden od Rude'a, jeden od Tsenga, jeden od Reno, jeden od Rufusa. W końcu oddział odszedł, a przy grobie został tylko Rufus. I Reno.

-Kochałem ją.- powiedział po bardzo długiej chwili ciszy Reno.

-Wiem.- szepnął Rufus.

-A ty?

-Co, ja. Też ją chyba kochałem.

-Chyba?

Rufus spojrzał na Reno uważnie.

-Tak.- powiedział cicho.- Tak, kochałem ją.

-A ona?

-Ona…- Rufus westchnął.- Nie wiedziała, co to miłość.

-Ale przecież…- szepnął Reno.- Ja ją kochałem!

Prezydent spojrzał na podwładnego ze spokojem.

-Byłeś z nią jakieś dziesięć lat.- powiedział.- Ja mogłem się do niej przyznać dopiero dwa miesiące temu. A żaden z nas nie potrafił jej przy sobie utrzymać. Od ciebie uciekła do mnie. Ode mnie uciekła w zaświaty, na drugą stronę tęczy…

Reno milczał.

-Ta kula była przeznaczona dla mnie.- ciągnął prezydent ze stoickim spokojem.- Nie wiem, ile ona by ze mną była, gdyby tej kuli nie było. Rok, dwa, dziesięć? Nie wiem. Ale w końcu i tak by odeszła.

-Uratowała ci życie…

-Wiem.- Rufus opuścił głowę.- Wiele razy. Ale ja jej już nie potrafiłem uratować.

Kitzey Salicey zginęła w wieku dwudziestu dziewięciu lat, osierociła dwójkę pięcioletnich dzieci i świeżo poślubionego męża.

Rufus Shinra dożył siedemdziesięciu czterech lat i umarł z przyczyn naturalnych. Organizację zapisał w spadku synowi Kitzey i Reno, Sky'owi.

Reno zginął w akcji trzy lata po Kitzey.

Seth i Roxie Salicey zginęli w akcji cztery lata po Kitzey.

Rude i Elena dożyli siedemdziesięciu dwóch i sześćdziesięciu ośmiu lat. Oboje zmarli z przyczyn naturalnych.

Tseng po śmierci Rufusa pomagał Sky'owi w organizacji. Zmarł pięć lat po Rufusie na zawał serca.

Lena, córka Kitzey i Reno, co rok przynosiła na ich groby białe goździki.


End file.
